Justice League Elite
by The Blader
Summary: This team was created after battle against Darkseid. The team thought they can't possibly fight something worse than Darkseid? Wrong! There is sinster team lurking the corner that would shake up the world... Complete!
1. Chapter 1- Graves begins

**JUSTICE LEAGUE EILITE**

**There are 7 superheroes that continue their duty to patrol the earth till evil want to destroy their soul and other want to take over the world… you have to read this story to find out!**

''**-thought**

""**-talk **

**Chapter 1**

**Graves Begins**

It been five years since Justice League defeated Darkseid and sent him back to his home planet. Everyone said the 6 superheroes band together and defeat him but  
Justice League, knew they couldn't defeat Darkseid without 7th superhero, The Dark Knight of Gotham, The Batman.

The Batman was the genius, master strategist of Justice League and self-claimed himself as leader of this team with two heroes opposed it -Aquaman, Green Lantern- with former want to put him as leader than let Batman be leader, due to had experience as King of Atlantis while latter complain he has no powers and argue with him several times. But Justice League gets along well. They fought lot of battle with many villains. Till one group of villains decide to make Justice League fall apart by one deadly plan! How they will take them down you said… Well, you have to read this…

…At Justice League Watchtower…

Cyborg, The 18 year old boy who become half-human, half-machine superhero was fixing the Watchtower Computer. Then Flash appeared and saw Cyborg working on computer.

"Hey, Cyborg, why are you working on this? "Asked Flash

"I'm updating the technologies to get better information on Earth and beyond. Batman asked me to."

"He did?"

"I did." said cold voice.

Flash turn his head and see Batman stand beside him; Batman give Flash his glare-'known as Bat glare'-to him.

"I now know how Superman feels because you always appear quiet-sneak beside us. How you do it?"

"He is The Batman." joked gentle voice.

"Princess." Acknowledged Batman as he still stares at Flash, who is cowering. Flash and Batman see Diana, aka Wonder Woman enters and sit on her chair that have logo of her. Batman follow suit and sit next to her.

"I'm done now." said Cyborg "The Computer is now updated and ready to go for this meeting."

"Contact other heroes to have them to be here for meeting." Said Batman

I'll help him, Batman." said Flash, as he quickly run toward Cyborg. "Have nice fun convention with him, Wonder Woman."

Cyborg and Flash walk toward to The Computer, while Batman turns his head to Wonder Woman, taking beautiful stride of her 'God, She is so beautiful… No, I must not thinking of this' though Batman. 'Bruce is so handsome… I never feel like this to anybody before, not to Steve, or Clark. No, there is no time for relationship.' though Diana.

"Bruc-Batman, What meeting is for? Said Diana

"You have to wait till meeting starts." Said Batman

Come one, please tell me, Batman." Begged Diana

I don't want to repeat the information again but I'll tell you one thing about this meeting. It has something do with our villains." Said Batman

"Our villains?" said Diana

Batman nods and get up and turn the computers when Green Lantern and Superman arrives, sit on their respected seats. Batman turns his head toward the group. Flash and Green Lantern was talking about bro codes. Wonder Woman was talking to Superman and Cyborg about something that is unrelated to the case. Batman noticed Aquaman is not here. Batman then turns his head and look at computer.

"Where the hell is Aquaman?" asked Batman, as he had his back in front of them.

"He said he was on his way... about 5 minutes ago." said Flash.

"Talk about lazy fish." whispered Green Lantern to Flash, while Flash slightly chuckled at his corny joke.

"Ok! I'm here! This better be good meeting or this is a waste of my time!" cried Aquaman as he arrived and sit down his seat.

Batman silently growl to himself while Diana thinking to herself 'Hera, Aquaman think himself as above of all people over world but he need to learn that he is not above as us and that we are supposed to treat each other as equal.'

Batman, then, turns and face toward the group and tell Cyborg to show images of their villains. Wonder Woman was confused what this mean. Fortunately, Batman started to explain about it.

"The Weapons Master. The Key. Now Scarecrow, the Scavenger, Captain Cold, the Cheetah." Said Batman "There've been over a dozen reports of our enemies being attacked, tortured and interrogated by someone named Graves."

"And a guy kicking our enemies' collective asses is a problem? WHY?" said Green Lantern cockily.

"Because now Graves know everything about us." explained Cyborg.

"Everything like what?"

"Our weakness, Lantern."

"What weakness?"

'Hera! You can be stubborn and idiot.' Thought Diana 'Everyone here have weakness Most warriors fall due to their too much of their prides and false senses of security. That why I always stay on alert and keep pride to myself. I should know that. Batman taught me that long time ago.'

"Graves know The Flash doesn't like working outside of the law because he's a police officer." stated Cyborg "He even knows about his relationship with Patty Spivot."

"Who is Patty Spivot?"

"Someone I work with in Crime Lab." Answered Flash

"You never told me you were seeing anybody."

"Because you hit on my last date five minutes after we sat down for dinner." annoyed Flash.

Green Lantern looks sheepish after that. Cyborg turned his head toward Wonder Woman.

"Graves knows about the woman on the apache reservation who Wonder Woman visits every month."

'Hera! How he knows that?' thought Diana 'Only Superman & Batman knows that.'

"I thought your mother lived on Paradise Island?" asked Aquaman

"She does. It's someone else. A friend." said Diana "Like Steve." 'Damn it.' thought Diana 'I shouldn't have said that.'

"Steve is just a friend?" questioned Aquaman.

"Graves also knows Batman doesn't trust anyone on this team." added Cyborg.

"I'm sure we're all in shock." said Green Lantern.

'Batman trusts me and Superman.' thought Diana as Batman though at same time, 'I trust Clark and Diana. They haven't failed that yet but I doubt it.'

"Graves doesn't know anything." stated Superman "He trusts me."

"And Me." added Diana as she get up.

"Wait. How come Batman trusts you guys but not rest of us?" asked Green Lantern, as he gets up.

"We work together outside of this team." stated Batman.

"Except I don't steal his girlfriends." said Superman sharply.

'he never has any true girlfriends. It part of his.. how can I say it… 'mental playboy image' to stray away from his true identity.' thought Wonder Woman.

"Very funny. I wish I could say I trust you, Superman, but I don't know a thing about you." stated Green Lantern "You seem a nice guy. You say the right things when you do talk. But you're always floating behind us."

"He's observing. That's what reporter does." stated Cyborg.

"Superman's a reporter?" asked Flash.

"I don't like reporters." said Aquaman.

"You don't write about us, do you?" added Flash.

"He doesn't." said Cyborg.

"So you already know about this too, Cyborg?" said Green Lantern.

"If it can be found on a computer, it can be found on my head." explained Cyborg "your email. Your credit score (Which is in the trash.)

"You're worse than The Martin."

"If I could unplug, I would, but unlike you I can't take my costume off."

"So, some of us know each other's secrets, and some of us are still in the dark." said Diana.

How are we supposed to be a team if our enemies know more about us than we do?" asked Aquaman.

The Flash notice that everyone starts breathe cold breath.

"Is something wrong with the heat in here?" cried Flash "It's getting cold."

…VEET…

"What is it, Cyborg?" asked Batman

"Someone just used Steve Trevor's access code to the Satellite." Said Cyborg

"He's never been here. Why Colonel Trevor have an access code?" asked Flash

"In case someone tried to force one out of him. I designed it to trigger a silent alarm. Trevor's trying to warn us-"

"A warning? I should've suspected he wouldn't give up, but no warnings will help you." said sinister voice.

Suddenly, a strange villain appear in front of Justice League, face toward the window**.**

"It's no wonder you're oblivious to the tragedies that befall us." said sinister voice "You can't see anything bad happening from way up here… At least not yet."

"Graves?" said Batman

"The world thinks you are gods watching over them, but you're not gods." said Graves. "I've met gods."

"What have you done with Steve?" said Diana

"Even after the hell his life has become, he still won't betray you. I suppose it's out of some misguided sense of loyalty. Or love. I can understand that."

'Hera! I never was in love with Steve!' thought Diana

Diana jumped and pulls out her sword in front of Batman.

"Wonder Woman! NO!" cried Batman helplessly.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH STEVE?" cried Diana, as she was about to strike him.

"You will never know, Wonder Woman, Princess of Themyscira." Graves said as he released some spirits toward Wonder Woman.

"FEED ME YOUR LOSS!" cried spirits.

She woken up and saw stone statue of her mother. She dropped down and hugs her mother, crying.

"AHH!" cried Diana, as she dropped her sword and Superman caught her as she was about to fall.

"Wonder Woman!" cried Superman as he held the fragile-look Wonder Woman.

'Diana! She… She looks so weak and helpless… I respected her because she was so strong-willed heroine. And I feel we have something together... No… I can't!' thought Batman, as he jumped in air and throw his bat-rangs.

"TAKE HIM!"

The rest of Justice League sprung in action, with Green Lantern is in front of them. He was going throw green super-punch toward Graves.

"What pain do you carry, Green Lantern, Emerald Gladiator?" said Graves as he release other spirit toward Green Lantern. "What loss rests your soul?"

"Ahh!" cried Green Lantern, as he sunk down to the floor.

Batman, Aquaman and Cyborg avoid the spirits as The Flash ran toward Graves.

"What did you do to them?" cried Flash, as he throws speed-punches to Graves. 'It appears that Graves is wearing some kind of thick armor' thought Batman. "What are those things?" cried Flash

Graves grab & throw Flash and sent spirit against him.

"The Flash, The Fastest Man Alive." stated Graves.

"Aahhhh!" cried Flash, as he hit the wall and spirit went through him."

"Aquaman, the King of Atlantis & Cyborg, Cyberion Technis." Added Graves as he, again, release spirits toward our three heroes.

Batman narrowly avoid get hit by spirits but they hit Cyborg and Aquaman directly before they could attack.

"WE HUNGER!" cried spirits as they passed Aquaman and Cyborg.

Superman! Hit him with your heat vision!" ordered Batman.

"On it!" cried Superman as he sent heat vision toward Graves but Graves block it with his hand.

'That's impossible!' thought Superman.

"I will erase your lies. Expose your truths." claimed Graves.

"Superman, the Man of Steel of Metropolis." added Graves, as he releases spirits toward Batman and Superman.

"Aarrhhh!" cried Superman as he started to float in air, while Batman started to move away from sprits.

"Pa." whispered Superman.

'Pa? does he mean to say Parents or something… Wait, his father! He just had witnessed his father's heart attack 6 years ago. Those spirits must have bring our pain out of our souls." though Batman.

"Batman, the Dark Knight of Gotham City." said Graves, as he sent his spirits toward him.

"Argh!" cried Batman as he slumped toward floor.

"The Justice League killed my family."

"And the world will know It." said Graves, as he disappeared.

Batman woken up and saw events that he never thought he would go through his life forever again…

Crime Alley…

TO BE CONTIUNED...


	2. Chapter 2- The Valley of Soul Part I

**Author's Note: This is my very first fanfiction I ever wrote. Sure, this is based on The New 52 but I edit it with my own way the way it should be. **

**Enjoy read this! **

**Chapter 2**

**The Valley of the Soul Part I**

Crime Alley...

The place where real Bruce Wayne died and The Batman was born. I never thought I would come here to witness murders of my parents again. There are with me right now. I can't tell them to turn around and I must have forced to shut up and watch that terrible night. The mugger just came to the corner and held gun toward to my mom and dad. I was just kid back then, pretend to be the Zorro …

"Hey, Daddy. I want to be Zorro when I grow up." said Bruce in his young voice.

"Ha-ha, we will have to get you real sword and nice costume like Zorro." Said Thomas Wayne

Then, I was instantly frozen stand there when I saw mugger has gun point to my mother, I did want to attack the mugger who took away my childhood but couldn't…

"Martha, he just wants the pearls." said Thomas, noticed mugger looking at the pearls.

"And the wallet!" cried Mugger.

"And the wallet." calmed Thomas, as he pulled out his wallet and gave it to the mugger. The mugger got impatient and ripped the pearl out and Thomas got in the way and two shot echoed that night… The mugger instantly fled the scene. I kneeled down on floor near, my mother and my father. I will never get to see them again… My beautiful mother… My handsome father… There were parts of me died along with them and something beast inside just surfaced… Then it started to repeat few times… Again and again…

"Wake up! Get it out of your head!" said older voice. At first I didn't know who said but I realize it was my own voice trying to push this terrible night out of my head. The vision stared to blurring little bit as I try to push it out of my head.

"Bury it, Bruce!" cried my own voice.

The nightmare shattered as I woke up out and saw my own black gloves with three pointed accoutrements. I, then, saw my teammates lay on floor look like dead. Also Superman is still stuck in mid-air.

"Superman?" said Batman

No response. 'He must have stuck in that terrible day of his father get heart attack.' thought Batman, as he releases two batarangs toward Superman.

-Krrkksh!–

The strange cold ice cracked and Superman fell down toward the floor.

Then Batman ran toward to Diana. 'She looks so weak and helpless. That's not her. I know she is strong and proud of her life. That's what I deeply respect her. We are fighting for peace, even I fight for different reason than her. She is the beautiful woman I lay my eyes on… No, Must focus find Graves first. I don't want to her to love me.' thought Batman.

"Diana! Push it out of your head! Bury it, Diana!" cried Batman.

"Bruce?" said Diana weakly, as she wakes up from her nightmare. 'He must care deeply about me. As he just help me from my nightmare.' though Diana.

"I'm here. Go wake up other, Diana. I'm going help Superman." Diana nods and get up and went toward Flash and Aquaman and help them while Batman went toward Superman. Superman started wake up from words of Batman.

"When those spirits passed through me… I watched my father have heart attack again and again." said Superman. "I couldn't save him."

My dad's plane… It crashed." said Green Lantern, as he gets up.

"What did those things did to us?" asked Flash weakly.

"Graves' spirits seem feed off misery." answered Batman, as he walks toward to the teleporter with Cyborg.

"What did you see, Batman?" asked Flash, though he kind of suspected he know the answer, he wasn't sure yet.

"I think I saw Bruce's face changed from stoic face to saddened face then back to angry face again.' thought Diana 'It might have eating him again.'

"It's doesn't matter. It's over." said Batman angry. "Where did Graves jump to, Cyborg?"

"He used the teleporter to get to Washington, D.C. He's at a house belonging to Tracy Trevor."

'Tracy Trevor? Steve's sister?' though Flash, as he helping Aquaman get up.

"That's Steve's sister!" growled Diana

'Whoa. I never see her get angry. Maybe she does care about Steve thought I doubt as more of relationship. More like friendship.' though Flash. 'She seems interested in Batman, our gloomy, brooding leader.'

"Let's go to there." ordered Batman

-Outside at Tracy Trevor's house-

Justice League arrived in the house as just Graves disappeared. Tracy got mad at Wonder Woman because she blames her for kidnap of Steve. Wonder Woman look down as she step out of house with rest of Justice League behind her.

"She's just upset, Wonder Woman." said Flash.

"No. She's right, Flash. This is my fault." said Wonder Woman, as she looks at Flash. "I should never let us get as close as we did."

"We'll find who has Steve, Wonder Woman." assured Superman.

"We already know." said Batman, as he held the book. "His name's David Graves."

"Who's David Graves?" asked Green Lantern.

"The author." said Superman. "We saved him and his family during Darkseid's invasion. Then he wrote the book about us."

Green Lantern put his hand behind his head.

"I didn't finish it."

"But you know it catapulted us into public's favor."

"Us kicking Darkseid's rocky ass did that."

Superman's eyebrow lifted up at Green Lantern's comment. Green Lantern stared at him.

"C'mon, Superman, you sound like you admire this lunatic.

"As a writer, I did."

Cyborg typed David Graves's name and got files of him and his family as Batman and Aquaman get closer.

"David Graves disappeared a few years ago. After his wife and children died, everyone presumed he had, too. He was terminal." stated Batman.

"With what?" asked Aquaman.

"According to the files, the doctor never identified the cause. They thought it was some form of cancer." stated Cyborg, as Wonder Woman started to leave, Batman started to follow her, while everyone unnoticed they left the group. "I have his known address. A writing cabin in Maine."

"Where are you going, Wonder Woman?" said Batman as he continued followed Diana.

"To Graves' cabin." said Wonder Woman. "I'm going find him. I'm going cut off his head and I'm going to bring Steve home."

"This is a League mission, not a Wonder Woman one." said Batman, as they continue walk down the street. "And we don't cut anyone's head."

"I do."

As Batman final get firm grip on her, Wonder Woman stop in her track.

"And the more you hold me back, the more likely Steve's already dead."

"This wasn't just attack on you."

"I need to do this."

"Diana… Please, don't do this without us... Without me." pleaded Batman in whisper.

'Did he just call me Diana?' thought Wonder Woman. 'He never calls me Diana in public, only in secret or watchtower sparring room… He must deeply care about me more. I knew it. He does care about me more than he cares about Justice League.'

Wonder Woman turn and face up with Batman, who just show deep concerned face toward her.

"Bruce… I can't risk Steve's life." whispered Diana.

"I know, Diana. But I can't risk your life either. We have to go together."

Wonder Woman sighed and reluctantly nod at his request. Batman nod as thanks at her listening to him then turn around and walk toward to the gang.

"Cyborg, take us to cabin." ordered Batman, in his cold, usual voice as his concerned face disappeared and his stoic face returned.

"You got it, Batman." said Cyborg.

-At Graves' cabin—

"We are here, gang." said Flash, in his sarcasm tone. "Wonderful, nice place of the villain that wants us to be dead and blames us for his family dead even I don't know what to think right now."

"Flash." said Superman in serious tone.

"C'mon, you have to admit it. He just kicked our ass with that misery spirits that brought our nightmare out."

"I agree with him, Superman." added Green Lantern.

"Found it." said Batman as The League turns their heads at Batman and Wonder Woman who researched some journals. "I found more information about David Graves."

"According to his journal, David and his family were visiting Metropolis on the book tour when Darkseid attacked." said Wonder Woman, as she continued reading. "Months later, His wife started getting sick. Then his son, then his daughter."

The League (except Superman) stared at Wonder Woman like idiots.

"What?"

"You know you almost do sound like Batman." said Green Lantern shrugging from shock.

"He taught me some detective's work. He is the World's Great Detective after all."

Batman silently chucked and continued the convention, "He buried his family on this ground" as he reveled what behind the window and see three graves of David's family. "Then he fell ill shortly after."

"The doctors couldn't figure out what it was." stated Batman, as he lay out that blueprint of some sort. "But they theorized that David and his family were exposed to something during Darkseid's attack. Something we missed."

"So he blamed us for the death of his family?" said Flash.

"It's awful what happened, it is, but why do we end up the scapegoat for every super-powered psycho out there?" asked Green Lantern.

"What if Graves is right, Lantern?" said Aquaman. "What if he was exposed to something?"

"Then others would've been." said Superman.

Batman, then, walks toward between Green Lantern and Superman and sees the map of the mountain.

"So he is wrong." said Flash.

"I don't think he believe that." said Wonder Woman.

"How you know that-" said Green Lantern.

"Wonder Woman is right." said Batman as he point his finger at map. "But he does believe in other things. He's spent his life researching the mysteries of the world. That's why he disappeared when we arrived at Tracy Trevor's. He was going

back to Mount Sumeru. To going back to his family in the Valley of Souls."

"Cyborg, Take us to there, now." ordered Wonder Woman.

The team (except Superman, of course) stared at Wonder Woman and was going ask her but decide to not press the question it because Batman threw bat-glares at them.

"On it, Wonder Woman." said Cyborg.

-At Mount Sumeru—

After few walks later, The League is searching for the entrance.

"I don't see the entrance." said Superman as he searching the mountain with his x-ray vision.

"And my ring can't pick up any…" said Green Lantern

"I see it." said Cyborg.

Then, the entrance started to show up in front of them.

"There's a cavern up ahead." added Cyborg.

"Your Cybernetic eye detected it?" asked Flash, as the League walk into the wall, unaware the cavern was well hidden till they got in it.

"No, my human eye can see it." said Cyborg.

"So why can't we?" asked Green Lantern.

"According to the Graves' book, only those walking the line between life and death can see the entrance to the Valley of Souls." stated Batman.

"I'm not partly dead, am I?" asked Cyborg.

"Of course not." answered Batman with snort.

Then spirits started to move toward League, as they spurt in action.

"What is it?" asked Wonder Woman as she pulled out her sword.

"The Valley of Souls." reminded Batman.

"Bruce?" said female voice.

"Son?" said male voice.

'That voices... I haven't heard that voices in long time…' thought Batman, as his parents started to appear in front of him.

'Oh, my god… That's must be his parents.' thought Wonder Woman.

"Hello, Hal." said older voice.

"It can't be." said Green Lantern as his dad appeared in from of him.

"This isn't possible." said Superman, as his adoptive parents appear in front of him.

"Is this another vision?" said Flash, as his mother get closer to him, as he started to cry little bit. "Or is this real?"

"It look like him…" said Aquaman, as he walk toward his spirited father, but it disappeared. "…Dad?!"

"What's going on? What is that?" cried Cyborg as he stared at himself in disbelief. "Why am I looking at myself?"

"Diana? My baby?" said female voice.

"No! That can't be…" cried Wonder Woman, as she turn and see her mother stand in front of her.

"…Mother?" cried Wonder Woman.

-TO BE CONTIUNED-


	3. Chapter 3-The Valley of the Soul Part II

**Author's**** note****: ****I decide to**** upload three chapter because they were short but if you gives me review, i would upload not just one chapter but two or three chapters so enjoy this!**

**Chapter 3**

**The Valley of the Soul Part II**

Previously on last chapters…

The Justice League woken up from their nightmare caused by spirits of Graves. They went to Tracy Trevor's house to get the Graves, but once again, he disappeared from them. Wonder Woman started to walk away from team but Batman got to her and plead her to stay with team. As they arrived at cabin's location, provided by Cyborg. Batman and Wonder Woman found lot of information about Graves and his family. Cyborg, again took them to Mount Sumeru. They saw something that they weren't expected in front of them… their departed…

-At Valley of Souls—

Batman stared at his dead parents for long time…

"Bruce…" said Martha "Please comes to us… Please stop torturing yourself… We missed you lot…"

"Mom… Dad…" sniffed Batman as he step one closer to his dead parents.

"Your mother and I want you to stop torturing yourself with the war on crimes and let it go peaceful… We want you to come with us…" said Thomas.

'Wait... Those are not my parents!' thought Batman as he stopped in his tracks.

"NO! I promised on my vow that I would remove crimes that took your lives!" cried Batman.

"Son! Don't yell at us!" shouted Thomas.

"The parents I knew & loved would never say that! They would encourage me to continue my war against crime!" said Batman as he threw two batarangs against them. The spirits disappeared. Batman ran toward to Wonder Woman and tried help her when her sprits rushed through him.

"Don't worry about her! Worry about your mother! Your father!" said spirits.

"Arghh!" cried Batman, as he slumped on the floor.

"Bruce!" cried Wonder Woman as she got up and stab her sword toward her mother's spirit as Graves appeared and released spirits toward her.

"Ahh!" cried Wonder Woman

"Diana…" whispered Batman.

"This would be much worse… I could kill Batman and make you give up and join those people you deeply loved and missed most. Right there and now." stated Graves. "But we're going to destroy but we are going to destroy this temple and free these spirits first. We're going to bring much joy to so many. We'll reunite everyone with the dead."

"We'll give everyone their loved one back." added Graves. "Just like I've been given mine."

"We will make everyone happy like you, daddy." said Graves' daughter

"NO!" cried familiar voice.

-BLAM!—

A man with lots of injuries comes through the caves.

"STEVE!" cried Justice League.

"I'm not let you get away doing that!" cried Steve.

The Justice League spurt in action after they break free from their spirits.

"How dare you try to push them away!" cried Graves as he started to push Superman to the ground.

"They are not my parents I know!" shouted Superman.

"Steve? Are you ok?" cried Wonder Woman.

"Yes. I am."

Wonder Woman turn around and battles against Graves as her rages building up. Graves pushed Superman away and rushed toward Wonder Woman. He was about to attack her but two batarangs hit Graves' eyes.

"ARGH!" cried Graves.

"Cyborg! Green Lantern! You need to use your power toward them!" I read in the journal that those spirits hate white noise and bright lights! We need to exorcise things from Graves!" ordered Batman.

Cyborg and Green Lantern obey the orders and sent their powers toward Graves.

"Superman?" added Batman.

"Yeah?" answered Superman.

"Pour on some heat for good measure."

Superman's eyes turn to red as the temperature started to rise as Green Lantern and Cyborg do their things against Graves.

"Please. STOP!" cried Graves.

"That ice must be magic. My heat vision's not melting it." said Superman

"It might not melt." stated Batman. "Aquaman! Hit him with your trident and it will shatter!"

"On it!" cried Aquaman as he shovels his trident against Graves' back.

-Kkrrshhhh!—

"Those screams! Sound like children's! We should stop!" cried Green Lantern.

-Krk!-

"We can't stop, Lantern." said Batman. "Remember, they aren't his children."

-Krak!—

"That isn't his wife. We all need to believe that."

-Aaee! Aaee! Aaeee!—

"AAAHHHHH!" shouted Graves. "NO!"

Wonder Woman was about to final strike against Graves but the Graves' armor started to disappear and he returned to be old man he was before.

"Why?" whimpered old Graves. "OH GOD, WHY?"

The League stared at the old man who just looking at pool of his dead family. "Why did you take my family away from me again?" cried Graves "I miss them so muh-much! I'm so alone… Just kill me. Let me be with them."

"I… We can't." spoken Wonder Woman as Batman get close to Graves.

"Those things weren't your family." said Batman "But you already knew that, didn't you, Mr. Graves? Deep down, you already knew. You just want to convince yourself and the world otherwise."

TO BE CONTIUNED…


	4. Chapter 4- All Secrets is Reveled

**Author's note: Sorry, this chapter is short again. **

**Chapter 4**

**All Secrets is Reveled**

-At Justice League Watchtower—

"Colonel Steve Trevor, The Justice League liaison agent was found by Justice League, who just recently arrested David Graves for attempted murder and breaking and entering at Steve's sister's house. Justice League has no comments about where they neither found him nor rescued him." said reporter on the screen as the screen shut down and The League sit down their respected seats.

"Boy, I'm glad that's over." said Flash.

"But we kept each other in dark and didn't reveal our secrets to each other." said Green Lantern.

"Which is why I brought this meeting in question about our secrets." stated Batman.

"Who want to go first?" added Superman.

-Silence-

"I'll go first." said Flash as he removed his mask "My name is... Barry Allen and I am The Flash, Police officer of Central City PD."

Green Lantern sighed and get up and removed his mask too.

"My name is Hal Jordan and I'm Green Lantern of Green Lantern Corps."

"My name is Victor Stone and I'm Cyborg." said Cyborg

"I'm Aquaman, King of Atlantis and my name is Arthur Curry." said Aquaman

I'm Wonder Woman and my real name is Diana Themyscira." said Wonder Woman.

"I'm Superman and I'm Clark Kent, Daily Planet Reporter." said Superman.

Then everyone look at Batman who, just reluctantly took his mask off, to surprise to his teammates.

I am Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprise and I'm the Batman." said Batman. "However, I have one other secret that I wasn't going to release to you guys and public yet soon."

"WHAT?" cried everyone except Cyborg, Superman, and Wonder Woman.

"It's not that bad, guys." assured Superman.

"Then what is it?" asked Flash, wondering what Batman was going tell them.

"We have a new team known as Justice League… of America." said Batman.


	5. Chapter 5- Justice League of America

**Author's note: I know what you are wondering, Justice League of America? It beacuse I want it to replace Justice League International because it was so bad that it was cancelled. I edit the team to have it involves some people that I want to be in the team. What you think about it?**

**Chapter 5**

**Justice League of America**

"Wait, Justice League of America?" said Green Lantern.

"Yes, you heard him right, Hal." said Wonder Woman.

'Why do we need new team?" asked Aquaman. "Don't we already have Justice League International and this team?"

"Dude." said Green Lantern, as he looked at Aquaman then look at Batman. "You are far behind on subject. They dissolved like two months ago due to some reason about unpopular or something like that. So that why you want to find other team to replace them, Bruce?"

"Yes, Hal." said Batman. "I want to create better team like this, so I created other team that is similar to this only it answers to America only that have problems that we can't do it because we are always busy."

"Who lead that team if you are leading this team?" asked Flash

"Martin Manhunter." said Superman.

Wait, The Martin that just whopped our ass?" said Green Lantern

"Yes." annoyed Wonder Woman, hate that Hal always cocky all the times and gave dirty look at Green Lantern as he look sheepish.

"Who else on this team?" asked Flash.

"Cyborg, show them the team picture of the team, if you please." said Wonder Woman.

Cyborg typed Justice League of America code on his arm and reveled the images of the new team to everyone.

"From left is the Donna Tory the second Wonder Woman, to Green Arrow-Oliver Queen, to Flash II-Wally West, to Hawkgirl-Shayera Thal to Nightwing-Richard Grayson. In back of them are Supergirl- Kara-El and Green Lantern III. Hal, you may know who is he." said Batman, point to the last hero.

"I do think I know who he is." said Green Lantern as he gets closer to Cyborg.

"Let me enlarge him" said Cyborg.

Cyborg did what he said and enlarges the image of other Green Lantern. Hal was shocked and surprised when he did.

"John Stewart?! The ex-Marine?" cried Green Lantern. "How the hell you get him to join that team? Last time I remember, he was with Green Lantern Corps in other section of OA. How you manage to recruit him without my help?"

"We recruited him at OA with help of Guy Gardner."

"Guy Gardner? Former member of Justice League International?" asked Flash

"Yes. The very same." inquired Batman.

"How you get to there, Bruce? OA is like billions and billions lights year away?" cried Green Lantern

Everyone looked at Green Lantern and Batman.

"He is the Batman and nothing is impossible for him." said Flash "So he probably had Guy created some kind of ship and have him to power the ship to carry them to there."

"Correct, Barry." said Wonder Woman

"I'm good." said Barry, smiled at himself, while Green Lantern rolled his eyes.

"Everyone have any objective to the new team?"

"Actually I do." said Aquaman, as he raised his hand.

'Hera!' though Wonder Woman. 'I think I know what his objective to new team.'

"What is your objective to this new team?" said Batman, silently growled at him.

"Why does Martin get to lead that team when I don't get to lead them?" inquired Aquaman.

'I was correct.' thought Wonder Woman.

"Maybe it because you are part of this team so therefore, he got leader position." said Wonder Woman.

"So you think he lead the team better than me? As you think Batman lead this better than me?" said Aquaman "I lead an entire continent."

"Atlantis?" said Batman. "And what you do for them now?"

Aquaman took the pride down and sit down and silently grumbled to himself.

"If anybody have objective to this team, please raise your voice or the meeting is over." added Superman.

Nobody raise their voice for the concern of the new team. Everyone like the new team Batman provides.

"Then this meeting is dismissed." said Batman.

Everyone left except Wonder Woman and Superman was going to leave when he notice Wonder Woman is staying same spot.

"Diana?" asked Superman "Are you going leave right now?"

"Not yet." said Wonder Woman. "I'm thinking about something."

Let's me guess, is it Bruce?" asked Superman

Wonder Woman neither denied nor confirmed the question.

"Diana…" said Superman "I do know you like him." I notice the sparkle in your eyes when you are closer to him you guys always sparring each other lot in practice room."

"I was raised in Paradise Island and when I came to Man's world, I was shocked to see that men and women weren't at war like I'd grown up believing." explained Wonder Woman "They were in relationships. For a short time, I thought the relationship were so simple. Not complication."

"Not all relationships are very complication." said Superman "There are one lady I soon want to date one day and perhaps marry one day. But I'm afraid if I don't show her my identity soon, she would be taken but I got to try some day because she is beautiful woman. You just need courage to ask Bruce someday."

"She does sound beautiful and perfect for you."

I know, she is. I got go back to Metropolis so just drop by sometimes.

"Thanks, Clark."

"Anytime, Diana. You are more like sister to me."

Superman left, followed by Diana moment later.

Unknown to then, Batman appeared out of shadow.

"She does like me. But I'm afraid my corrupt city will rid of her beautiful stride." said Batman, followed by heavy sigh.

"I need go back to the cave to think about this."

TO BE CONTIUNED…

**Author's Note: Sorry that all three chapters is so short. but I promise you few chapters after this will be longer. Please review this story and I will, promise you, you guys will get two or three chapters next tuesday!**


	6. Chapter 6- Flashback

**Chapter 6**

**Flashback**

One year later.

At Batcave, Batman is working on his Batcomputer, updating the images of Gotham City and was going working on his belt when the Flash appeared.

WOOOOSH!

Batman turned his chair and see Flash stand in front of him.

"Flash?" asked Batman as he wonders why the scarlet speedster is in his cave.

"Bruce." asked Flash "It is Bruce, isn't it?"

"Of course it is." said Batman warily. "What's wrong, Barry?"

'We just had meeting two weeks ago and he look fine to me when we left.' though Batman as he stared at Flash who just looked at ground.

"What's happened?" added Batman.

Flash explained everything he changed the history after tried to prevent his mother's murder.

"Let's me get this straight. The world changed because you tried to prevent your mother's murder?"

"And it was on the brink of destruction before I changed it back."

"But now everything's back to the "normal"?"

"As far as I can tell." stated Flash. "Trying to change history… I should've known better. Thawne was right. I was selfish."

'Who the hell is Thawne? His other villain I don't know yet?' thought Batman.

"Don't beat yourself up, Barry." said Batman, still think who Thawne is. "If I had your power, I would've tried the exact thing and don't think I haven't thought about it."

"There's something I can't explain… My memories of this world were fading every minute I was in the alternative timeline, but now… even hours later… I still remember a thirteenth birthday party. One where my mother baked me a cake shaped like a sport car." Then he continues, "I remember taking my driver's test with her when I turned sixteen. I also remember going her house for dinner on Sundays. Last week, she made lasagna. I brought dessert. A lemon tart. Her favorite."

Batman started thinking in his head of what this mean for Barry.

"I don't know why or how, but I remember every single moment I spent with my mother in that alternate timeline. I guessing it could be a temporal aftereffect or the result of chronal residue still in my bloodstream."

Batman finally got the answer and said "Or it could be a gift, Barry."

…Silence…

Flash look down to the floor as Batman turn around and continuing fixing his belt.

"A gift to make it all a little easier." added Batman little moment later.

Flash then look from floor to Batman who is still working on his belt...

"Bruce…" said Flash "There's one other thing I didn't tell you yet. There was someone I met there."

Batman stops working on his belt and turns his chair again and looks at Flash.

"Someone I couldn't have saved the world without." added Flash, as he get the letter out of nowhere. "He gave me this."

The letter says 'BRUCE'.

"What is it?" cried Batman as he gets up from his chair.

Flash gave Batman the letter that was written by Bruce's father who was alternate Batman in other timeline. Batman stumbled to the ground after he find out that letter was written by his father. Flash helped Batman get up from ground and into the chair as Batman repeat and repeat reading the letter after he took his mask off. Finally Batman stop reading the letter and started to cried little bit.

"You're one hell of a messenger. Thank you, Barry." said Batman

"You're welcome, Bruce."

Then Wonder Woman arrived from her patrol and see Bruce and Barry talking near Batcomputer.

"Hey, Barry. Hello, Bruce." said Wonder Woman with last word end with wink toward to Bruce. Bruce smiled at Diana.

"Hey Diana… Wait, you guys are together?!" said Flash and he notice Batman and Diana were staring at each other with love eyes.

"Yea, we are. It been one year since we are together." said Wonder Woman "Don't you remember what happen?"

"No. Not really…" said Flash sheepish.

"Diana. He has little amnesia after his time-travel."

"Really?" said Wonder Woman, as she sits down on Batman's lap. "Explain to me."

"I don't have a time to explain because… I got a villain in my city and it my job to save it!" excused Flash lamely, as he quickly left toward his city.

Batman chuckled at Flash's antic while Wonder Woman looks confused then look at Batman's eyes.

"Bruce…" said Wonder Woman, staring into Bruce's handsome blue eyes. "Can you explain me what happen?"

"Maybe, Maybe not." said Batman, staring Diana's beautiful blue eyes.

"Bruce!" said Wonder Woman as she lightly slapped at Batman's chest while Batman laugh at Wonder Woman's antic. "You better tell me what happen or there going be no warm spot in your bed..."

"Oh, well I can manage it anyway. I work all night."

"…without my kisses." said Wonder Woman seductively.

"Now I can't live without it." defeated Batman, as Wonder Woman laughed and kissed Batman's cheek to spark him up.

Batman smiles, which are usually reserved for her, then explained what Flash told to him to Wonder Woman.

"Wow… No wonder he don't remember what happen between us one year ago."

"Nope, he didn't. Although, he will remember it eventually."

"Do you remember what happen?" winked Wonder Woman.

"Oh, I remember it clearly."

-FLASHBACK BEGINS-

''It has been two weeks since we arrested Graves and recused Steve Trevor, our liaison agent to our team. We were preparing to revels our new team to public, Justice League of America at Senate Building.'' narrated Batman.

—At Senate Building—

"Welcome to this fine day of the Earth." said President "Today marks the anniversary of these "super heroes" donned their colorful costumes and went into the action to save us from Darkseid 5 years ago."

" Don't he already said that first time we were properly introduced to the people when we started Justice League 5 years ago?" whispered Flash to Green Lantern.

"Don't you mean the Super Seven?" whispered Green Lantern, chuckled, remember Flash's corny name to the team first time around then.

"Touché." said Flash annoyed.

"…As this anniversary is continuing, Colonel Steve Trevor wants to say something about them."

Everyone applauded as Steve get up from his seat and walk toward the speaker.

"Welcome to this 5th anniversary of the day those superheroes saved the world from Darkseid. I'm very proud of them and is very proud of be liaison agent to Justice League." said Steve

Audience cheered and applause as Steve pauses.

"Now, Batman want me to introduce you to new team that will answer for People of America since they can't answer to us every day but they does save world like them." continued Steve. "Please I want you to hold your applause till the end."

"From Paradise Island, I want you to welcome Donna Tory, The second Wonder Woman!"

Donna Troy appeared and stand next to Diana.

"From Seattle, I welcome you the Green Arrow!

Green Arrow popped from the curtain behind Steve waves to the audience and walk toward Flash.

"From Gotham City of Batman, I bring you Nightwing!"

Nightwing jumped and did somersault from top of senate building and land right next to Steve.

"Hiya, everyone!" said Nightwing as he walk toward to his former mentor, Batman.

"From Mars, I welcome you Martin Manhunter!" as Martin appeared and walk toward Superman.

"You always do that every time?" whispered Batman.

"Not really. That was my first time I did from top of senate building!" whispered Nightwing, chuckled little bit. while Donna staring at him. Nightwing saw her and staring at her. both had blush on their face and both turn their head away.

'He is hot and handsome… I hope we partner up lot…' thought Donna.

'Wow… She is hot and beautiful… I hope we partner up lot.' thought Nightwing.

'(chuckle) I will have to play little part on what earth people call 'Cupid's love'.' thought J'onn.

"From Central City, I welcome you, Flash II!

WOOOSH!

Flash II ran from Flashes' city to Barry, the first Flash.

"At least everyone will tell us different." said Flash I.

"Don't you mean they wouldn't tell us different because we are wearing similar costume but your suit are bright than mine.' said Flash II.

"Point taken." said Flash I.

"From Metropolis, I welcome you, Supergirl!" continued Steve.

WOOOSH! WOOOSH!

The blur of blue and red in the air and reveled Supergirl floating in the air and slowly land next to Nightwing and Batman.

"Hey, Kara." whispered Nightwing.

"Hey, Dick." whispered Supergirl. "I noticed you have blush on your face. who is the lucky girl?"

"Donna."

"Ha-ha.. I knew you would fall for her. Oliver owes me 10 bucks!"

"Kara!"

"Shh!" ordered Batman.

From Planet Thanagairan, I welcome you, Hawkgirl!

Hawkgirl flies from north-bound and land near Donna and Diana.

"Hey, Donna & Diana."

"Hey, Shay."

"Hello, Hawkgirl."

"Why you have red blush on your face?" asked Hawkgirl as she noticed Donna's face.

"It because of Nightwing." said Wonder Woman.

"Diana!"

"At last, Green Lantern III, come down!

John Stewart landed near Hal Jordan and shakes hand with him.

"This is going be sweet." said Hal "At last, I won't be only Green Lantern in this section of the earth."

I welcome you the newest and proudest team, JUSTICE LEAGUE OF AMERICA!" shouted Steve as Audience get up, applauded and cheered loudly.

Few moments later, the audience quiet down and sit down. as JLA left to visit their new completed base as JLE stay to answers the questions.

"Does anybody have questions for us?" said Superman.

"I do, sir!" said one of the reporters.

"No, I do!" said someone.

Screw you, I have one good question."

Few reporters decide to yell at each other till Batman decided to get in the matter and walked toward speaker.

"Stop!" growled Batman. "We'll answer one question at one time only."

"Err.. Right, I want to ask you Justice League, a question." said reporter for Gotham City Globe.

"Yes, what is it?" said Superman

"If those member of Justice League of America is going be available for us, What about you guys?"

"Good Question." said Superman "We will be available only for all countries while those people…" Superman point to the JLA. "...Are available for America only."

"Any Question?" said Superman

"Yes, I do." said reporter for Metropolis Daily Planet.

"What is it?"

If they are called JLA, Then are you going still call yourself Justice League or.."

"We will call ourselves Justice League... Elite." said Superman.

Meanwhile…

Steve Trevor quietly left the crowds and walk toward alley between Hoover building and other building.

"Hello?" asked Steve

"Hello, Steve." said old, sinister voice. "Good, you continue as liaison agent to Justice League Elite and new Justice League of America."

"I did what you told me and now where is my reward?" asked Steve.

The sinister man just smiled.

TO BE CONTIUNED…


	7. Chapter 7- Justice League Elite Meeting

**Author's note: I totally forgot to mention last few chapters, I having poll regarding this story and if you love this story lot, I might make prequel (Justice League of America) and squeal to this story. Please give me review of what you thinkng of this story so far! Also dont forget to vote my poll!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Justice League Elite Meeting**

Steve Trevor is at the bar with the woman who looks like Diana.

"Welcome to Washington Grill Bar." said Steve as he is guides the mysterious women to table far corner away from the crowds.

"I'm glad you are here, Luma." whispered Steve "Now, we can move forward our plan."

"Yes, our plan is near completion. Soon, world won't need Justice League and will need you to replace them with your soldiers." said Luma.

'Although, we don't need you anytime soon nor your stupid soldiers…' though Luma.

"Yes, it is time for world to not depend on those heroes and depend on our military!" said Steve.

Meanwhile…

Batman was in his Batcave with Superman, watching Batman researching Steve Trevor on Batcomputer.

"Anything you want to explain me why are we researching our liaison agent?" asked Superman.

"I just have strange feeling that Trevor is hiding something since we rescued him from Graves. Some more sinister than we ever experience he disappeared from our introduction of the team.." said Batman.

"Sinister? You spent way too much time fighting Joker and Scarecrow." said Superman "He just a Colonel and probably spent in bar since he can't get Wonder Woman dating him. So he probably didn't want to be around her."

"That's just it, he gave up and is dating someone else." said Batman.

"Good for him." said Superman.

"No, it's not good. That woman he is dating looks like Diana."

"What?"

Batman pointed to the woman in the screen next to Steve.

"So he get to date a girl look like Diana so what?"

"I got none facial match on her. I tried every database in America. nothing is up."

"Hmm.." thinking Superman aloud. "We have a woman who looks like Diana but no files on her."

Then Alfred walks downstairs and walked toward Bruce and Clark.

"Master Bruce and Mr. Clark, there news on Steve Trevor and the mysterious lady you been looking for. I think you may find your answer if you look at it." said Alfred as he turn on the TV to right of Batcomputer.

-NEWS BREAK—

"I'm at Washington DC, Where Steve Trevor is accompanying the woman out of his favorite bar." said Washington DC news reporter

"Who is that woman you are talking to, Steve?"

"Luma Lynai." said Steve "She come from France. She is visiting the beautiful capital of America as our liaison agent to France."

"There is your answer." said Superman. "She is agent so there probably French database record on her."

"Thanks, Al." added Superman, as Alfred left to upstairs to do his usual duties.

Alfred stops and nods his head and resume walking toward Wayne Manor.

Batman type Luma's name and find the file of her with her picture.

Real name: Luma Elise Lynai.

Born: Paris, France, Europe.

Occupation: Liaison Agent of France to United States.

Family: None.

Current address: 3rd East St., Hillcrest Height, Washington D.C., Maryland.

Current relationship: Steve Trevor.

"There you go, Bruce. You found your answer." said Superman.

That is not my answer. This is probably forgery record. I know there are suspicions on her." said Batman, as Superman, quietly sighing.

VEEEPP! VEEEPP! VEEEPP!

"That's alarm at Watchtower." cried Superman.

Batman type codes to connect to Watchtower.

"Batman?" said Cyborg as Batman connected to computer at Watchtower.

"What is it, Cyborg?" asked Superman

"Oh, there you are Superman. Anyway, Batman, We have problem at Watchtower. You are not going like this."

"Teleport us up to there." said Batman.

"On it." said Cyborg

Batman and Superman walk to teleporter as Cyborg shut down the screen.

"Bruce. What about your 'allegedly' agent?" said Superman.

"I'll figure her later. For now, Justice League Elite is top priority right now."

-At Diana's apartment—

One hour earlier…

Diana was sitting on her couch, watch the news report of Steve and new mysterious woman walked out of bar.

"I'm glad Steve found girl he likes and someone like him back." said Wonder Woman, as she is sitting looking at them. "I hope Bruce soon asks me out but I pretty doubt it." she added as she sighed.

"Although, that woman looks similar to me." added Wonder Woman.

Beep! Beep!

'That's alarm for Watchtower.' though Wonder Woman

"What the status?" said Woman as she reaches her communicator and talk to it.

"Code-Green." said Cyborg "Someone has access to our secret files at Watchtower."

"What?" I'm leaving right now and I'll meet you up at there."

-At Watchtower—

Everyone was at there as Superman and Batman arrives.

"What is the problem, Cyborg?" asked Batman as he walks toward the computer where Cyborg and Wonder Woman while Superman sit his seat and talk with Flash and Green Lantern about something unrelated to Cyborg's discovery.

"Someone had access to our files and makes copy of it." said Cyborg.

Everyone stop talking as Cyborg said 'files'.

"Our files?" said Flash

"Who want our files?" asked Green Lantern.

"When do we have files on us?" said Aquaman, as he arrived 2 minutes later.

"We all did have files on us." said Superman. "Well, Batman and Cyborg did but it not serious, right, Bruce?"

"It's serious, everyone. It had our strength & weakness in our files in case we went rogue. It supposed to maim us, not kill us."

"And it was supposed to be impossible to hack through our computer it had several firewalls and password which was supposed to be unbeaten." said Cyborg.

"Now, it is beaten." said Green Lantern, which his action gets him a back of head slaps from Flash and Wonder Woman and Bat-glare from Batman, who just growls at him.

"Hey!" said Green Lantern, rubbing his head's bruise.

"You just made Cyborg feel bad for have his information on us to have it stolen." scolded Wonder Woman while Flash agreed too.

"Cyborg, it wasn't your fault or mine." said Batman, as he put his hand on Cyborg's shoulder.

" But it should've been, Bruce." said Cyborg, feel down ridden.

"Bruce is right, it wasn't your fault, Vic." said Wonder Woman. "We have to investigate this one."

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!

Batman and Cyborg check the computer as Justice League spurt in action.

"What is it, Bruce?" said Flash

"There is a report that Lex Luthor is flying in Washington, DC."

"Lex? Isn't he in jail for nearly attempted murder of President? Like twice?" said Green Lantern.

"Apparently he was." said Superman.

"He is still in Stryker's Island Penitentiary." said Cyborg as he typed his name and image show screen of Lex sitting in his cell block.

"Wait, if that baldy sitting then who the hell is that at Washington DC?" asked Flash.

Everyone looks at Batman, who just silently sighed at himself.

"I don't know but we are going find out." said Batman

TO BE CONTIUNED…

* * *

**WHo is the mystery man flying around Washington, DC? well. tuning to Thursday! you will have your answers! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8-Alexander Luthor Jr meets JLE

******Author's note: I notice you all never leave me any reviews nor vote my polls while reading this excect mbembet, who was good person to give me reviews. I said I would give you more chapters if you gives me reviews and vote on my polls. if you do this, I would gives you all chapters I just finished today by tomorrow or Friday or Saturday, depend on my schedule. Once again, here the lastest chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Alexander Luthor, Jr. meets Justice League Elite**

-At Washington, D.C.-

-Above Lincoln Memorial—

A strange man who looks like Lex Luthor with gold exoskeleton armor is flies above the Lincoln memorial, searching for someone.

"Where the hell is she?" thought strange man.

All suddenly, Green Lantern got him by his ring's green claw.

'No! Power Ring got me!' thought strange man.

Strange man turns his head and sees Justice League Elite stand on top of Lincoln Memorial.

'No! They got me! Crime Syndicate Elite got me, although they are dressing way different from my earth.' added thought strange man

"That's was easy." said Flash. "I would thought he'd put a fight than that."

"Me either, Flash." said Superman, as he flies toward the strange man.

"Who are you and why are you dressing up like my archenemy? Although, I don't think gold is his favorite color." said Superman.

"Why are you on other earth, Ultraman? Why are you dress up different costume? I mean, your logo supposed to be U, not S!" said strange man, as he break free from Green Lantern's ring's green claw and threw super punch at Superman, he was knocked toward reflection pool.

"Superman!" cried Wonder Woman, as she flies in the air toward the strange man that looks like Lex Luthor.

"Green Lantern, fight him too! Superman! Get up and go back to him and fight him! Aquaman! Flash! Clear the street from civilians!" ordered Batman.

"Cyborg, can you take us to somewhere remote?" asked Batman

"Like outside near my Fortress of Solitude." suggested Superman, as he is continuing fighting the strange man, who is fighting three heroes at same time.

"But the…"

"We will get him!" shouted Batman "Do it now!"

"On it!" cried Cyborg and Batman, run toward the fighting area.

BOOOOOM! BOOOOOM!

They appeared outside of Superman's Fortress of Solitude, in remote cold area as the strange man is about going punch Batman when he jump over the strange man and get behind the strange man.

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP?" yelled Batman, as he got his grip on the strange man. "We are not fighting you! We just want to know why you look like Lex Luthor!"

"How you know my last name? And who the hell is Lex?" said strange man, struggling to break free from Batman's grip.

"Lex Luthor is one of my archenemy from Metropolis. He looks just like you except he would never wear that gold exoskeleton armor, only purple and green exoskeleton armor." said Superman.

"We are good guys, not bad one." added Flash.

"Wait, are you the Bruce Wayne?" asked the strange man to Batman.

"How the hell you know his name?" asked Superman, wonder how the man who look like Lex, know Batman's secret identify.

"Yes, I am." said Batman r, hoping this will take something useful information somewhere.

"If you are telling me truth, then what name of this Earth?" said strange man.

"Uhh, Earth?" said Green Lantern, lamely.

"No, Earth-1." said strange man. "I am Alexander Luthor, Jr. from Earth-3 in future."

"There are three Earths?" said Flash, shocked.

"From future?" said Green Lantern, stunned.

"Yes, there are three earths." I have information on it on every three earths. Well, two earths. Crime Syndicate blew up the Earth-2 because they thought it was worthless."

"Cyborg, teleport us to watchtower so we can learn the information." said Batman, let go his grip on Alexander.

"On it, Batman." said Cyborg.

-At Watchtower—

Justice League Elite circled around Alexander, who is working on computer and revel the images of future of Earth-1 and Earth-3.

"This is what happens in future when Crime Syndicate Elite took over your world and my world. I heard all Justice League Elite and Justice League of America were killed before I was born. All except two." said Alexander, as he started point two fingers toward Batman and Wonder Woman. "You both were alive and in hiding, training me and rest of Justice League Underground to battle them."

"Me?" surprised both.

"Them?" said everyone.

"I'll show the picture of future you, Batman." said Alex as he downloads the information on the computer. He typed Batman and it show future Batman with darkest futuristic batsuit that have futuristic batman logo and his right len is bright white and left len is dark were darkest and have one scar on his face from top left of his head to his jaw.

"What happen to his face?" asked Wonder Woman, surprised that she & Batman survive while everyone she knew did not.

"He fought against Owlman at same time Wonder Woman were fighting Superwoman, Ultraman sent one heat vision means toward Wonder Woman, but Batman pushed her out of the way but got hit in his eye to his jaw."

"Why we died but they survive?" asked Aquaman.

"Nobody knows but I discover that there was a Super A-bomb dropped that night and destroy all of you except them and Crime Syndicate Elite escape unharmed."

What did I look in future?" asked Wonder Woman.

"You look like same except you changed your name to Diana Wayne as you guys married one year ago before those events happen. And you want everyone to know you as Wonder... Bat." said Alex.

Everyone was surprised and stared at Batman and Wonder Woman, who was shocked.

TO BE CONTIUNED…

* * *

**Whoa! who knew that Alex was from future and knew Batman and Wonder Woman surivied while other heroes did not? read next chapter to find out how Batman take this... news!**


	9. Chapter 9- Alfred's talk with Diana

**Author's note: Here is other chapter! Please review and vote my polls by Friday or Saturday!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Alfred's talk with Diana**

Previously on last chapters.

We learned Barry visit alternate world of the earth after he prevented his mother's murder from Thayne, aka Reverse Flash but changed it back to normal. Barry was surprised that Wonder Woman and Batman were dating. Batman and Wonder Woman remember how they started dating. It started with introduction JLA to public. One week later, Steve Trevor was dating some agent from France. Batman was suspicion of her as she looks similar to Wonder Woman. Cyborg told everyone in Justice League Elite, that files of their strengths & weakness were hacked and stolen. Then, they met future Alexander Luthor from Earth-3. Alex then told them that Crime Syndicate Elite is responsible for destruction of their Earth and Earth-3 in the future. Alex told them the news that they weren't totally prepared for. Batman & Wonder Woman survived and was already married and Justice League Elite were gone.

-At Watchtower.-

"We… got… married." said Wonder Woman weakly as Batman was stunned and shocked due to the fact that both not only survived the terrible Super A-bomb but both were married!

"I know that come shocking to you, Diana." said Alex.

"This is way beyond shocking! I'm appalled!" shouted Wonder Woman.

"Diana. Calm down." said Superman, trying to calm down Wonder Woman, noticing Batman left the room and went toward teleporter. 'Probably back to his Batcave.' thought Superman.

"It's because of your love for him and his love for you." said Alex "You were in love with each other for a while but Batman weren't ready yet since he was afraid that his dark lifestyle would consume you but you persuaded him and he gave up and dating you for while then eventually married."

"Wow." said Green Lantern, as he struggled from his shock. "All of this, I never thought Batman would give up and started dating her."

"And marry her." added Flash.

"Speaking of devil, where is him?" asked Aquaman, notice Batman's disappearance.

"I'll think I know where he went." said Superman.

Superman started to flying toward teleporter when Wonder Woman stops him.

"I'll go to find him, Clark. We need to talk alone." said Wonder Woman as she typing the codes to Batcave.

"You sure, Diana?" asked Superman.

"Positively." said Wonder Woman.

-At Batcave—

"Bruce?" said Wonder Woman, as she stepped out the teleporter in Batcave. She was not surprised how huge the cave it is.

"Madam Diana?" said old, tired voice.

"Alfred?" surprised Wonder Woman.

Alfred stepped out of darkness and is holding the cape of Batman.

"Why are you here, Diana?" said Alfred.

"Bruce. I'm looking for him." said Diana. "We received some shocking facts about Justice League Elite and future... of us."

"Future of you guys and Justice League Elite? I don't understand of this?"

Yes. There were future of us together and married."

"Married?" said Alfred "I been persuaded him to get married for long time and he did. Wait, what happen to Justice League Elite?"

"Killed. All one of them, every superheroes were killed except us."

She then explained Alfred what happened in future and how Bruce and she survived while everyone didn't and how Bruce became cold, harsh Batman than he is right now but how he always care lot about her.

"Oh, my dear god." gasped Alfred. "So that why Master Bruce were upset about."

"Wait, he was upset about murders of all heroes except us getting married?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Heavenly, no. He does love you lot but were afraid his dark lifestyle would consume you. But I think he was very upset that all of his friends were killed in future. He considers all of you, Justice League Elite, his second family beside his first family he have right now. He does care lot about you people than he lets it go." said Alfred "He would consider his failures of you people died on his hand a greatest failures. He already had one died on his hand.

"Jason Todd?" said Wonder Woman, remembers she met him once.

Alfred nodded and continues saying, as he walked together with Diana toward batcomputer, typing Jason Todd and Joker and it shows images of Jason Todd transforming from Robin to Red Hood II and first Red Hood to Joker. "Jason Todd was his second Robin after Master Dick and before Master Tim. he was tough to control. Even, he was toughest than Master Damien. He died from Joker's bomb. He was Master Bruce's greatest failure as Joker's transformation was. Even it wasn't his faults, he still believe it was."

"That's awful, Alfred." said Wonder Woman, as she sit down on Batman's chair.

"You have to understand, He carries lots of pain in his heart from his parent's deaths to Jason Todd's death and resurfacing from grave." said Alfred. "Once you get his heart open, you can't get seriously hurt or he would close up and become cold, tough person than he was."

"I'll keep that in my mind. Do you know where Bruce is?" asked Wonder Woman.

"If I'm not mistaken, he probably in the living room." answered Alfred.

"Thanks, Alfred." said Wonder Woman, as she get up and walk toward the stairs. "Alfred… Do you know Bruce considered you as his father as much I consider you as my closest friend right now?"

Alfred smiled at her. "Yes. He is my son and I'm glad you consider me as your closest friend . I care lot about you guys."

Wonder Woman smiled and nodded then walk upstairs toward Batman. 'I need him lot as he need me lot right now.' thought Wonder Woman.

TO BE CONTIUNED…

* * *

**Batman does need Diana more than ever! read next chapter to see Diana have talk with Bruce!**


	10. Chapter 10- Diana's talk with Bruce

**With no futher words for everyone, here is newest chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Bruce's talk with Diana**

Bruce, as he took his mask off and it hang on his back of head and he gave cape to Alfred after gave up searching for Super-A bomb. Now, he is in living room, staring the huge portrait of his parents. Diana saw him standing and decide to listen him.

"Mom… Dad…" said saddened Bruce. "I received some shocking information about Justice League Elite. They died on my hand. All except me and Diana. We survived. But Clark… Hal… Vic… Barry…Alfred… Dick… Tim… Damien… Even Arthur is gone… everyone I knew and cared about is gone… I already lost you guys once and I can't afford to lose more people again…"

"You don't have to lose them." said gentle voice.

Bruce turned his head and see tearful Diana stand near the arch, walking toward Bruce.

"We can make this never happen, Bruce." said Diana.

"How? Remember what Alex said that all of them died in Super A-Bomb." said Bruce "I don't know where the Super A-Bomb is making from. I looked on my computer and can't find location of origin."

"That what we and I mean, you and me and rest of our team have to solve it. You can't do this alone, Bruce."

Diana get closer and Bruce put his both of his arms around Diana.

"I was sad and upset that everyone I know died but us lives. But I do love you, Bruce."

"But Diana…"

"No, Bruce. I want us to be together, Bruce. I never felt like this to anybody but you." said Diana, looking at Bruce's blue eyes.

"Diana. You do realize that I work during nighttime and you work during daytime?" said Bruce, staring back to Diana's blue eyes.

"It something we have to work on together but I will always love you no matter what you do, Bruce."

"I love you, Diana." said Bruce, his lips getting closer to Diana's lips.

"I always love you too, Bruce." said Diana.

Both kissed for what like lifetime passed by them. Both released their lips-lock to breathe the air. Both hugs each other and never release each other.

'Diana is going be mine forever no matter what happen.' thought Bruce while Diana thought 'Bruce is going be mine forever no matter what happen.' at same time.

"Let's go back to Watchtower." said Bruce as he reluctantly release his grip on Diana, then was going put his mask on when Alfred walked into the living room.

"Master Bruce and Madam Diana, you are not going like this." said Alfred as he turn the TV on.

"Breaking news."

It shows Lois Lane standing near the Detroit Bunker with Steve Trevor.

"The authorities are clearing the freeway that leads to Detroit Bunker for the truck that is carrying America's very first Super A-Bomb. I'm here with Colonel Steve Trevor, liaison agent to Justice League Elite, who was present at Detroit Bunker." said Lois Lane.

"Hello, Colonel."

"Hello, Madam.' said Steve with seductive wink toward Lois.

Diana growled at Steve for flirting Superman's girl while Bruce raises one of his eyebrows at Steve's action.

'Harrumph!' said Diana.

'Sound like one of my suspicions was correct. I like how Diana hate Steve flirt Boy Scout's girl. ' thought Bruce.

"Colonel, why are you carrying the Super A-Bomb from Nebraska Bunker to Detroit?" asked Lois, ignores the seductive wink.

"Well, the Nebraska Bunker is going undergo changes and we don't want the Super A-Bomb that would kill entire world to go off in heartland of America while they are cleaning and updating the structures."

"True statement to that, but I heard from my sources that that Super A-bomb is only kills those people that have superpowers."

"Then your sources is badly misinformation. I guess they are not useful sources." stated Steve.

"No, my sources is always correct." said Lois, little angry that he would insult Clark and Vic.

"Then tell me who are your sources?"

"My friends, Clark Kent and Victor Stone."

Steve got little mad when Lois mention the names he knew as he started walking away from them.

"Well, both are wrong and we are end the convention!" Steve shouted as he walked away from Lois and enters the Bunker.

"Wait!"

"Soldiers! Block them!" ordered Steve.

Two soldiers appeared and blocked the entrance, blocking Lois and cameraman from enter Bunker. Lois, heavily sighed and turned faces the camera.

"This report has brought you by Editor Lois Lane from Daily Planet News, now go back to Bob."

Bruce turned the TV off with remote while Diana is shocked, not only that Clark and Vic just knew where the Super A-bomb is but Steve knew it all along.

"Diana, we have to go back to Watchtower, it now from Code-Green to Code-Red." stated Batman, as he put his mask on and grab her hand and ran toward secret entrance to Batcave.

Batman then ran toward his batcomputer and set the codes for alarms toward to all superhero teams while Diana restarted the teleporter as Batman, ran toward her.

"Let's go there, Diana. We have to save everyone!" cried Batman, as he got his cape on and grabbed her hand, which caused Wonder Woman to blush little bit.

"We will, Bruce."

TO BE CONTIUNED…

* * *

**I tried to make this look more romance yet, action but I'm pleased how this chapter turn it out! Please Review and vote on my poll and I swear promise you, i will upload all chapter i just finished on this to make it completed story!**


	11. Chapter 11- Super A-Bomb

**Author's note: The Super A-Bomb is likely based on bomb in DC's Elesworlds' Kingdom Come that kill many heroes that were fighting each other. with no futher info, here is Chapter 11.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Super A-Bomb**

At Watchtower…

One hour earlier after Diana left to find Bruce. Superman walked toward the gang which is sitting down their seat, while Cyborg and Alex is typing furiously on computer.

"What are they doing?" asked Superman to Flash.

"Searching for the Super-A bomb." said Flash.

"We need to do something than doing nothing here!" cried Green Lantern.

'What are we going do, Lantern?" said Aquaman "We don't know where the bomb is or where Crime Syndicate Elite are."

"Right, who the hell is Crime Syndicate Elite?" asked Green Lantern.

"The opposite team of Justice League Elite, G.L. They all look same as you guys except they have different name. For example, the opposite of Superman is Ultraman." said Alex, as he is continuing typing with Cyborg. "Cyborg, take 5 and show them the C.S.E."

"How?"

"I just upload my information to your cybernetic arm."

"How you do that?" said Cyborg, disbelieved that he has access to his system.

"Easy. Batman taught me how to upload information to other. He also voices the information of this team. He had Cyborg 2.0 with him after you died…" said Alex, started to regret saying it.

"Hey, it's ok, Alex." said Cyborg, patting his shoulder. "You should be proud to be mentored by Batman."

"He was best mentor I had."

Cyborg nodded and turns his body and walked toward table, while Alex is typing on computer, still searching Super-A Bomb.

"Ok, show us the pictures of icky evil ourselves, Vic." lightly joked Flash while everyone chuckled.

Cyborg typed on his cybernetic arms and it shows the images of C.S.E and the future Batman is voicing the people.

"From far left is Barracuda, the opposite of Aquaman. He looks same as Aquaman except he is wearing Blue suit and red pants and have strap across his body that have letter B."

"I like the suit but I don't like the way he looks today." said Aquaman.

"Second left is, Johnny Quick, the opposite of Flash. He have same suit only opposite is he wear yellow suit with little two red lighting across his suit and wear the helmet."

"Wow. That is weird-looking costume." said Flash

"The middle is Owlman, the version of me. He wears the armor suit with metal owl feather. He is mastermind of the Crime Syndicate Elite. He is one that responsible for the war we have today."

To Owlman's right is Ultraman, Boy Scout's—

"He always call me Boy Scout." joked Superman while, everyone lightly chuckled.

"—Evil counterpart. His suit is same as Superman, except the logo is 'U'. He is responsible for my scar on my face."

"To middle right is, Superwoman, version of my wife, Wonder Woman or she prefer 'Wonder Bat', wear same uniform only she wear long sleeve gloves and boots. She is not beautiful as my wife is."

Everyone was surprised that future Batman is making comment on how beautiful Wonder Woman is. The Batman they know today, was more like ignorant and arrogant, brooding person.

"I would never think I would hear that from Batman. I would thought he would say Wonder Woman is ugly, not that she is but you know what I mean." said Flash.

"He would say Diana is beautiful. Haven't we notice that he always care about her lot than us, Flash." said Superman, as he is defending Batman since both were best friends.

"I started to notice that a lot, Superman." said Green Lantern "He always gives us orders but always let Wonder Woman do her thing. Same for you too, Superman."

"That's because he fully trust Diana. Probably more than he trusts me but I would let him trust her more, Lantern. Because I know he loves her." stated Superman.

"Hey, guys. Can we be quit talking so we can hear what Green Lantern & Cyborg's evil counterpart?" said Aquaman, little irritated.

"Of course we can, Aquaman." sarcastic Green Lantern.

"Next to Superwoman, is Power Ring. Very, powerful version of Green Lantern. Responsible for dropping the Super-A bomb that kills entire Justice League Elite. He has same costume except his logo is more like the 'X' than Green Lantern logo."

"To far right, Batallion, wicked counterpart of Cyborg, the original hero of my Cyborg 2.0 which is recording my voices on those team I provide information for my original team, in case we don't survive again and I want Alex to bring the information on those team to past Justice League Elite, the best team I was once proud to lead. The Batallion is similar to Cyborg except his cybernetic eyes is orange and skin is lighter as result of lack of sun."

Pause as Future Batman is taking breath.

"I have weakness of those super-villains in my files…"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Batman, we have to run! They are here!" cried someone.

"No, we fight! Setup the Counterattack Defense now, Flash III!"

"Flash III?" asked Flash, who is confused that someone is Flash, not him.

"It was Kid Flash, Bart Allen, who took over your mantel as Batman appointed him to be his second-command beside Wonder Woman and Green Lantern, Barry." said Alex, still searching.

"Whoa, wait!" said Green Lantern, waving his arms across his body. "Green Lantern? I thought you said I died in the bomb incident?"

"You did. This green Lantern is Guy Gardner who wants to stay behind Earth while OA decided to pull out Green Lantern Corps out of Earth when they once help with Justice League Elite against . Batman was extremely angry at them when they pulled out that cost Guy's entire forearm and near death of Wonder Woman."

"How Guy lost his arm?" asked Green Lantern "Wait, if he lost his ring hand, then how he still be Green Lantern?" asked Green Lantern.

"Batman created the metal hand for him that contains the powers of Green Lantern ring inside it. And also create him a new green lantern's suits in case, the ring refuses to give him costume but it adopted it as its own."

"Wow, Batman seems care more about that team than today." said Aquaman stiffly. "I think I should lead this better than Batman so this would never happen."

"Hey!" said Alex as he turns around and faces Aquaman "He does cares about you people! He told me you guys' death was his greatest failure than other failures he had in his lifetime!"

"Alex, calm down—" said Superman, as he is trying.

"NO! Aquaman need to know that he is not some rotten, snotty person he thinks deserves! That Batman is best leader the team ever had! He needs to know that we needs to treat each other as equal and that people are fighting same for Justice!"

"Alex—" said Cyborg

"No, I'm still talking to you, slimy king of sunken city!"

"ALEX!" shouted Cyborg.

"WHAT?"

"I found Super-A Bomb! It is now currently transporting from Nebraska Bunker to Detroit Bunker!"

"What?" said everyone, as they get up and saw the Daily Planet helicopter is filming the huge truck carrying the bomb on deserted highway."

"That's Lois Lane's helicopter! I got to call Lois and warn her that that Bomb will kill every superheroes."

"Here is her number, use my phone." said Cyborg as his arm change to phone.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" said Lois.

"Hey, this is Clark! That bomb you are filming! It will kill every superheroes, even me!" cried Superman.

"What? I don't believe you, Clark! That's stupid! It will never kill you, because you are superhero!" as she whispered at end.

"It's true, Lois!" said Cyborg

"Vic? You believe him?"

"We all do." said Superman as Cyborg send the image of future to Lois. "Alex from future Earth-3 just shows us futures of us and you are not going like this."

ONE HOUR LATER…

The Alarms surround Watchtower went off!

"CODE-RED! CODE-RED!" shouted recorded voice of Batman, as Batman and Wonder Woman returned from Wayne Manor.

"I saw the news and thank you, Clark and Vic, for find it." said Wonder Woman.

"Actually Cyborg found it, but I talked to Lois about it." said Superman.

"Yea, did you research Crime Syndicate Elite?" said Green Lantern.

No, I didn't because we got… err, busy…" said Wonder Woman, blushing.

"Wait! No, you guys got sex already?" cried Flash, noticing Wonder Woman blushing. "NO FAIR!"

"FLASH!" shouted Batman "We didn't have sex yet! Alex, show us our villains."

"Actually, Batman. Cyborg has information of evil yourselves." said Alex as he patted Cyborg's right cybernetic shoulder as Cyborg typed fast and show them, the Owlman and Superwoman. Batman, then, had a plan for everyone about their opposite counterparts…

**TO BE CONTIUNED…**

* * *

**Hmmm... What is Batman's plan for everybody that would help them destroy them or hinge them?**


	12. Chapter 12- Ambush!

**A/N: This chapter will explain why Steve betray JLE. Also will show CSE too. With no futher intro, here is Chapter 12.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Ambush!**

Meanwhile at Detroit Bunker…

Steve was not happy. Someone found out that Super-A bomb would only kill superheroes, not people as he wants everyone to know. Someone like Clark Kent and Victor Stone who he know now is Superman and Cyborg! Yes, he is one of people who stole Cyborg's information on strength and weaknesses on that so called 'Justice League Elite'. He wants to plan to eliminate those people first and make them their slaves. But get to keep Diana as his wife.

'Yes. I will force Diana to be my slave wife. While I get to replace those stupid Justice League Elite with my soldiers and we can rule the world with iron fist! I know Crime Syndicate Elite want them to be their slaves but Diana is my slave wife first!' thought Steve, as he is walking toward office room next to big room with Super-A bomb.

Then the strange man walks from shadow and walk silently next to Steve. Steve started to notice someone is nearby and was surprised by him.

"Whoa! You got stop do that, Owlman!" cried Steve

"Patience, my friend." said Owlman, staring at Super-A bomb.

The Owlman is the man in suit looks like Batman except his mask resemble of owl and his cape is huge steel-looking feathers. His logo looks like owl.

"Patience? Yeah, my ass is patience for you, Owlman! We got Justice League Elite on our hand. They knew that this bomb will kill them only, not people."

"Then we got to move little faster. Time for you to meet them now as they will arrive on time so we can kill them and take over the world. " said Owlman, chuckled lightly.

"Wait, Kill them? I thought you said you want to capture them and make them your slaves?" said Steve.

"Slaves?" laughed Owlman "Why we need them to be our slaves when we can kill them to end the stupid Justice League Underground in future!"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me right, Steve! I'm going kill all of those people then take over both of world! You are not ruling this world! I am and my crews are!"

"You double-crossed me! You promise that I would take over Justice League Elite and replace it with my soldiers! But I knew that was coming anyway so I just made little plan in case this happen." said Steve, as he pulled out the dead man's switch.

"Don't you dare, you filthy son of bitch! I need the bomb! I'm going kill you, you filthy punk, if you turn it off!" cried Owlman.

"Bring it on… Oh, wait, too late." said Steve as he let go the dead's man switch.

"NO!" cried Owlman as he ran to cover from bomb explosion.

KABBOOOM! KABBOOOM! KABBOOM!

Five minutes earlier.

Justice League Elite appeared out of Detroit Bunker. Batman huddled the groups.

"Listen, everybody, from what their plan and researching of the bomb. We have to be careful because they must have our weakness plan. But they don't know, I have counter-effect plan with me."

"Where you always come up with counter-effect plan?" asked Green Lantern, before realize how stupid he says that.

Everyone looks at Green Lantern with stupid, but silly expression, except Aquaman and Batman with former rolling his eyes while latter has his eyebrow raised up with small smirk.

"He is the Batman." said Flash, laughing at Green Lantern's antic.

"I know! I always forgot he is the Goddamn Batman with many plans in his belts!"

"That is why he is best leader for you guys." said Alex, laughing too.

"Ok, the plan is that you, Superman and Green Lantern, go in airborne if Power Ring or Ultraman are carrying Super A-Bomb.

"Alex and Flash, I want you to be on your guard, to searching for any ambush."

"Cyborg…"

KABOOOM!

"EVERYBODY, GET DOWN!" shouted Superman.

KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM!

"AHH!" cried everyone.

"Wait, we are not dead!" shouted Batman, as he notice Alex put a stronger bomb shield around them. Everyone got up from floor. Alex drops the shield down. They saw what has appeared huge crater and few craters scattered everywhere of what Detroit Bunker used to be.

"That it?" said Flash. "We just barely got here and the bomb went off but we didn't get killed like Alex said."

"I thought you guys would because I heard Super-A bomb has powerful atoms that would rip of powerful heroes, even you, Superman but good thing I had Bomb shield but this bomb would have wipeout us. Even this shield is powering, it should have injured us anyway."

All suddenly, Steve crawled out of small craters, panting.

"Groan… Diana… Get away from here!" said Steve as his body is full of 3rd degrees burns and saw Justice League Elite stand there.

"Wait, Why?" cried Wonder Woman, as she flew away toward Steve.

"Diana! Wait! I think it an ambush!" cried Batman, run after her as rest of crew did same thing.

"Indeed, it is ambush, But World's Great Detective already knew that, didn't you Batman?" said sinister voice.

"Who are you?" cried Flash as he stopped in his track. "Show yourself!"

"There the Flash! I haven't seen him for while! He look so different than Flash I have battle in future." said other voice.

"Future? You followed me to here!" cried Alex.

"Yes, we did, stupid noble Alex. But Elite don't know us yet." said other voice.

"No, I know who you guys are!' cried Alex "They know you are!"

"Alex, who are they?" cried Green Lantern.

"They are the enemies I warned you about. Crime Syndicate Elite of Earth-3!"

The evil team show themselves as Alex said the word.

"Welcome to the hell!" cried Ultraman.

"HAHA!" said Superwoman. "I love to battle same person again!"

"We will destroy you, Batman and rest of Justice League Elite!" shouted Owlman as his team is getting ready to attack.

"We are ready, Owlman!" shouted Batman as his team getting ready too.

**TO BE CONTIUNED…**

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Who will win the battle? JLE or CSE? Please leave a review and tune to this Thursday for battle of those groups!**


	13. Chapter 13- JLE vs CSE

**A/N: Here is other chapter! Hope you enjoy read my story so far! Please leave a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**JLE vs. CSE**

"JUSTICE LEAGUE ELITE! ATTACK THEM NOW!" cried Batman as they spurt in action as Owlman said to his team "CRIME SYNDICATE ELITE! FIGHT THEM TO DEATH IF NESSCARITY! THEN WE CAN US WHAT WE SAVED OF BOMB AGAINST THEM!"

Green Lantern went in the air and made huge green wrench and grab Power Ring and threw him across airstrip of Detroit Bunker.

"ARGHH!" shouted Power Ring as he get up and threw green rocket toward Green Lantern, who just use his shield to absorb it. "You will pay for that, stupid Green Ball!" he punched Green Lantern.

Meanwhile Flash and Johnny Quick were running toward each other and started to throw speed punch each other too.

"Flash! My old enemy! I love to get other chance to whip your ass!" cried Johnny Quick

"Not this time, Dork!" cried Flash as he grab Johnny Quick and threw him toward other building that hasn't been explode yet.

"Ouch! Ha-ha! It been while since I had serious fight with someone who have similar power as mine, not that idiot Kid Flash—" said Johnny Quick as he got speed punched by Flash who is getting angry by every second.

"NEVER INSULT MY FLASH FAMILY!" cried Flash.

While Superman and Ultraman started heat-vision each other, Superman decide to stop and flew toward Ultraman and tackled him down to the ground.

"Superman! I will kill you and your stupid snotty Lois—"

"NEVER SAY HER NAME!" shouted Superman as he continues beating Ultraman.

Aquaman is fighting Barracuda with his trident but Barracuda is doing same thing too while Wonder Woman and Superwoman is fighting too. Cyborg and Batallion were using their cybernetic arm to shoot beams each other.

"I knew you weren't Luma Lynai, as Batman has suspicion of you." said Wonder Woman.

"Ha-ha, I expected that from World Detective's girl!" said Superwoman "But do you know what my name is?"

"No, But I'm going fight you because you are not worthy of be here!" cried Wonder woman, as she pulled her sword and threw it toward Superwoman who miss it by inches.

"My name is Lois Lane!" shouted Superwoman "Of Earth-3! I want to murder you because everyone said you are more beautiful than me and you are not!" Superwoman grabs the sword and was going stab Wonder Woman when two batarangs threw toward her wrist and she drop it.

"OW!"

Superwoman and Wonder Woman turned and see Batman stand stretch his arms as he was one who threw those to her.

"I'm going make you pay for that!" shouted Superwoman, as she targeted Batman "I will kill you first then her is next!"

"Not today, pathetic loser!" cried Wonder Woman as he dives and attacked Superwoman and took her away from Batman.

"Hey!" said Owlman, as he steps one closer to Batman as Batman turned toward Owlman. "Leave her alone!"

"No, I fight for necessarily to make sure everyone get good fight, Owlman."

"You and your pathetic war on crime..."

"My war on crime is not pathetic; your domination on world is just pathetic. You are not super-villain, just pathetic villain."

"HOW DARE YOU!" cried Owlman as he run toward Batman rolled sideway as he sneaky pulled out the two small explosive bombs out. When Owlman got closer to him again, he started to strike him, but Batman jumped over him and put the bomb on his owl mask.

"I got you." said Batman, as he pulled out switch and press it.

Boom! Boom!

"Argh!" growled Owlman as his mask blew off from explosion and it reveled to be…

"You are me?" cried Batman, as he is staring the evil twin of himself.

Owlman just smiles as Batman was shocked and unable to move while rest of JLE and CSE were fighting.

"Yes, I am you, but I'm evil version of you."

"I was Owlman of Earth-3 when my mom and dad, was shot by cop. The criminal, Joe Chill, save my life. He taught me how to become Owlman! I held responsible for not kill that stupid Boss Gordon who order those police to kill us!" shouted Owlman, as he walk around Batman.

"I would never kill anybody, only maim them, and my parents were like your, was killed but my parents were killed by Joe Chill. Commissioner Gordon came to my aid." said Batman.

"I know that, Bat. But I started to realize I am not super-villain, I'm world's great genius and strategist and world leader!" cried Owlman, as he got two explosion bullet and put it in his gun. "I know your team is beating us, but not this time. TIME FOR PHARASE 2!"

"TIME FOR COUNTERATTACK PHARASE!" cried Batman, as he get out of the way as Owlman shot him twice. One missed him but other grazed his arm.

"Argh!" cried Batman, he threw three batarangs toward Owlman, the last two missed him but the last batarangs hit him in neck.

"Argh!" cried Owlman. "We are even matched, Bruce. Come on, join us. We can have you as leader of those while I'm leader of the world. We both are mastermind!"

While Owlman is continuing talking, Superman barely defeated Ultraman because he threw green kryptonite toward Superman but he had backup thank to Batman and is coming toward Superwoman and Wonder Woman who is having troubling batting her evil version.

"SUPERWOMAN!" cried Superman "You better don't harm my sister!"

"Sister? Damn! I knew you love Lois! I was hoping you love Diana, not her but I can see Batman already beat you to there. What you say, about you and I go out together, quit this business. We have lot in common, Clark. You and me, we were mean to be together."

The only woman I was mean to be together is my girl, Lois Lane."

I am Lois Lane."

"I know that but you are not her!" cried Superman as he grabs red kryptonites and threw toward her.

"Ow. Those red kryptonites hurt my hand. But it should hurt her more than me." said Superman.

"Argh!" cried Superwoman, as she fell down due to presence of red kryptonites. "Ow! You will pay for that, Superman! Ultraman, attack him!"

…Silence…

"ULTRAMAN!"

"He is not here, Superwoman as I tied him with your lasso."

"My lasso?" said Superwoman, as she look for the lasso as she started to realize Superman was telling the truth.

"YOU BASTARD!" cried Superwoman as she started to lose control and started to punch Superman when Wonder Woman, who come recovery from her injuries.

"I'm not let you hurt him or everyone!" cried Wonder Woman, as she punched her down to the ground. "I already lost two! My mother… Steve… And I'm not let you going kill my Batman and Justice League Elite and rest of world!"

Wonder Woman punched her again as Batman notice Owlman ran toward the nearly destroyed bomb.

"Owlman! Stop! Don't do it! That bomb is not perfect created!" cried Batman as he threw three batarangs toward Owlman who manages to miss all three.

"Everyone gets to Alex now! Alex set up the shield now" cried Batman as he ran toward Owlman, who is setting the timer now.

"We are not leaving you, Bruce!" shouted Green Lantern.

"I know but not now!"

Batman got toward to Owlman as he threw other two batrangs and one manages hit his neck which cause him to fall down to ground but before that he actives the timer. Batman types furiously trying to stop timer as Owlman started to laugh. His laugh is eerie similar to Joker's laughs.

"5… 4… 3…"

"You are too late, Batman!" cackled Owlman.

"Shut up! I'm not going let you murder my lady and rest of world!" cried Batman as he delivered final punch toward Owlman which knock him out.

"2… 1…"

KABOOOM! KABOOOM!

"BRUCE!"

"BATMAN!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then the light got so brightest…

**TO BE CONTIUNED…**

* * *

**A/N: Come on! You knew there was going be other cliffhanger! Anyway, Batman! Will he survives or not? please tunes to tomorrow as I'm going deliver my last three chapters! Please gives me review!**


	14. Chapter 14- Aftermath

**A/N: Here is the Chapter 14! at end you will notice that i just created other hero that will not appear till next squeal. **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Aftermath**

The brightest light got settled after a while; almost half of the city was destroyed and covered everything in the path. Superman got out of the cluster that was on him.

"Ughh… Hey! Is everyone alright?" cried Superman.

"I'm all right… Is that McDonald's restaurant still standing?" said Flash, dizzy.

"Ha-ha. That's not McDonald's, that my ring." said Green Lantern whose his ring was on top of Flash's eye, as he took the ring off Flash's eye and put it on his finger.

"That's better." said Flash "Your ring was weird."

"Ugh.." said Aquaman, as he gets up and joked. "I need Ocean Spray right now."

"Ha-ha... You haven't joked for long time since... like forever!" said Flash.

"Whoa…" said Cyborg "This was wicked!"

"Groan…" said Alex.

"Help!" cried familiar voice.

"That sound like Diana!" cried Superman as the rest of gang sprung in action and ran toward Diana, who is holding the body of Batman. Batman had two scars across his body as Diana had pulled two sharp metals out of his body. He is heavily bleeding.

"Batman!" cried everyone.

"groan… Hey, everyone… groan…" said Batman, weakly.

"I'll call for help!" cried Flash, as he is staring to leave.

"No, Flash… Stay with us… groans…" coughed Batman.

"We need to save you!" cried Green Lantern "You are our leader!"

"I know but you don't understand… I failed to save my parents, Jason, everyone I knew but I saved you… Justice League Elite… And the rest of world! I did it…" gasped Batman as he slump down on Diana's arms.

"Bruce…" cried Diana as she hugged him. "Please don't die! I love you, Bruce!"

"I love you, Princess… Always will, my Diana…"said Batman as he took last gulp of air then slumped down and closed his eyes. Wonder Woman cried loud as she holds, and rocked his dead body.

Superman, sadder than before, looked down toward floor while Flash cried silently while Green Lantern took his frustration against the wall which is still standing.

"DAMN YOU, BRUCE! DAMN YOU, BATMAN!" cried Green Lantern as he was going sent last blow when Aquaman grab his hand.

"Don't do it… Hal." said Aquaman.

"I can't… I lost my dad, now I lost our leader! I should have protected him!"

"It not every day we have to protect everyone!" said Aquaman "Batman taught me that."

"He is not going die." said Alex.

Everyone look at Alex, who is with Cyborg. Alex typed something on his arm and it open show the cold-look blue serum.

"I can save Batman, but at cost of my own life." said Alex as he hold up the serum. "This serum is reason why I survived and escape to here."

Flashback begins…

In Justice League Underground's base…

Flash III was walking around base, watch out for intruders when he saw Batman carry the little boy who was in pain.

"Clear the way! I got one little boy down!" cried Batman.

Both arrived into the small room where Cyborg 2.0 is cleaning the table. Batman put the boy on table and rips his shirt off.

"Cyborg 2.0! I need you to get the thermal effect! It should relax his temp. Diana!"

Wonder Woman or as she prefer to know as Wonder Bat due to her logo changed to Bat logo and married to Batman before the terrible incident happen.

"What is it, dear… oh my, Hera! What happened?"

Crime Syndicate Elite did it. Diana, I need you to get anti-aging potion that is in my lab."

"On it, Bruce." cried Wonder Bat as she ran toward lab room.

"What I can do, Batman?" asked Flash III.

"I need you to power the shock treatment, Bart."

"But that is usually for brutal treatment for those people." he pointed to board full of Wanted posters of Crime Syndicate Elite.

"I know but I discovered something…" said Batman as he gets lost in his train of thought. "I discovered the way I can save people in past by this and he just said the prophecy. He told me I am part of prophecy."

"Say it, Bruce." said Diana as everyone of JLU walked into the room.

Bruce sighed and told everyone what the boy said.

Flashback ends…

"The heroes who born to this day will rise out of ashes as evil will rise and fall toward the hell for thy crimes that they created long time ago. He shall to rise from near death for greater good of mankind! Batman is not god but is mortal 'god' of mortals! Neither one of us lives while other survives…" said Alex, as he just repeated the prophecy he said to Batman in future to everyone.

"Alex, don't…" said Superman, understand the prophecy. "Bruce would be upset if you took your life and gave to him."

"I know, Clark but he will understand that world needs Batman, it deserves but not right now because he is gone and I have to save him."

Superman nodded & reluctantly let him to gain access to Batman's body. Alex ben down and look at Diana's crying eyes.

"Diana… I need you to rip this area."

Diana did rip specific area and cried because of Bruce's injuries is in open while Flash holds her.

"Shh… it's ok, Diana..." said Flash.

Alex getting the serum ready and took needles out of first-aid kit he found while ago.

'Damn you, Bruce. You knew you were willing to die for us, right now.' thought Alex as he took all serum into needle and stab toward open area.

"AHH!" choked Batman, as he woke up from his death as his scars disappeared.

"Bruce?" whimpered Diana as she broke free from Flash's grip "Bruce, are you alive?"

Batman slowly got halfway up and slowly knee-crawled toward Diana.

"Yes, I'm alive, Diana..." said Batman weakly as Diana fell into Batman's arm and cried on his shoulder.

"You scared me for life! I thought I lost you like my Mother and Steve! I love you and don't want to lose you already!"

"Shh… I'm here, honey..." smoothed Batman as he gently held her as Diana crying on his shoulder. "Alex... Wait, where is he?"

Diana stop cried and said "He was over here, just saved your life."

"I see him." said Aquaman as he spotted Alex dying near the wall Green Lantern punched earlier. Batman ran toward him with Diana and crew behind him.

"Alex? Don't die! I'll get help!" cried Batman, but Alex stopped him.

"No, Bruce… My time is up… I already save you. You saved me before… This is the way I can repay…" said Alex weakly as his face started to show ages lines.

"Alex… What was you gave me? The serum?"

"It was your creation… Anti-Aging Potion with healing power."

Alex slowly gasped and slowly breathing…

"It was reason why you and I last longer in future… also it was reason why we fight everyday… Now, there is peace… Goodbye, Bruce…"

Alex's eye went out as he says it. Batman started to slowly crying.

"Alex... Thanks." sobbed Batman as he closed Alex's eyelids.

"Shh, Bruce.. It's ok." smoothed Diana as she rocked him as crew surround them.

FLASHBACK END…

"Can you believe it?" said Diana as she is still sitting on Bruce's lap. "You almost die but came from death."

"I can't believe it either but I hate that Alex gave his life for me..."

"He knew that he would have died for you."

"I know." sighed Batman as Diana kiss his cheek to cheer him up.

"Where is Damian, by the way?"

"With Teen Titans. He wants to spend some more times leading the group. Apparently, he wants to become like me soon."

"Don't you mean want to spent time with Wonder Robin? And it is good sign that your son want to be next Batman." joked Diana.

"That too." chuckled Batman. "He does really like her lot. It in his blood."

"I knew that every Bat boys can't resist Wonder girls." chuckled Diana, caused Batman to laugh as well. "

"Hey! You started the tradition!" joked Batman as Diana got up and flies toward end of the lab area.

"Let go back to the bed and…" said Diana as she had her back to Batman. She never finished her sentence because when she turn her head and saw the seat is empty.

"Damn… I should have keeps my eyes on him… So that what Commissioner Gordon and Clark must feel like every day." chuckled Diana, as she fly toward to her beloved. "I love him." She smiled at thought of see her lover in bed, waiting for her.

**TO BE CONTIUNED…**

* * *

**Aww! Alex gave up himself to make The Batman lives on! Please leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15- Proposal

**A/N: This will happen two years later plus a surprise proposal! Plus I might have create a place bruce currently own in Sin City! haha...**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Proposal…**

2 year later…

"It had been two years since Justice League has saved us once again from those evil that want to harm us. The city is moving on after that terrible tragedy but it is good sign that there is a team that risk their lives for us to protect us." said reporter on screen as Justice League Elite is watching.

"Déjà vu." said Flash to Green Lantern.

"Huh?" said Green Lantern cockily.

"I said Déjà vu because, haven't we already went this before?"

"We did, Barry." said Superman. "Last time was Darkseid and Graves. Now, this time it was C.S.E., you keep forgetting this almost every day!"

"Forget what I asked!" Flash pouted. Superman rolled his eyes while Cyborg and Green Lantern chuckled and Superman turns the screen off and noticed Aquaman staring the earth.

"Arthur?" said Superman as he floated toward Aquaman.

"Do you know how it takes long for my kingdom to trust me? A while." said Aquaman, still staring Earth.

"I know that. You told me and I was there once."

"The fact is, the Justice League Elite can save the earth every day, but we can't save every people on it every day." said Aquaman as he turned toward screen where three heroes are staring at him and Superman. "But that doesn't mean the Elite shouldn't try. That's why I'm quitting."

"What? Why?" cried Cyborg.

"I got in fighting with you guys all time."

"We were always in fighting all time." said Flash.

"I know but I wasn't raised to do argue against teammates, especially against Batman."

"We were at the fault, Arthur." said Superman.

"Keep it on me, Clark. Blame me." said Aquaman "Beside, I'm taking on break from this and my kingdom. I'm going exploring rest of ocean to learn more about myself."

"Who will run your fish-land?" joked Green Lantern as Aquaman chuckled.

"Don't worry about that, Lantern. I gave it to someone who will run it for me."

"Hey, the membership will be open for you in case you decide to return..." said Cyborg as he shaken his hand with him.

"Don't worry about that too." said Aquaman as he walked toward teleporter. "I'll root for you guys."

Aquaman disappeared as Elite watch him all entire thing.

"Do you think we need to tell Batman and Wonder Woman? I mean do we need one more member or it should stay the same without Arthur?" said Flash.

"Do you have death wish?" cried Green Lantern. "Last time I interrupted on them, I nearly died by both of them! Both were so pissed that I bet Sintero would be afraid of them!"

Flash looked at Superman who just shrugged.

"I don't know, Barry… I mean Bruce is the World's Dangerous Man on the earth with the Amazon's Princess so I'll pass!" he flew toward Earth end of his word.

"Cyborg? Green Lantern? Guys?" said Flash as he notice Cyborg disappeared with Green Lantern too.

"C'mon! Why you guys always leave me here last?" groaned Flash as he walked toward teleporter and turn the lights off.

"Always leave me here alone! Every freaking time!" pouted Flash.

Meanwhile at Wayne Casino & Hotel in Las Vegas, Nevada…

Bruce is walking toward his room with his suitcase as he gets out of elevator.

"876…877… 878! Glad, Diana picked the top penthouse suite of all! At least, it for our vacation away from crime-fighting. Good thing, I left Dick and Damian in charge of our city." chuckled Bruce as he open and see Diana stand outside on balcony. He dropped his suitcase. Diana was wearing just white nightglow.

'Oh my… Diana looks so damn beautiful goodness under the bright moon…' thought Bruce as he was instant frozen staring Diana. Diana looking at the sky then looks at Bruce who is still frozen.

"Oh, Bruce..." lightly chucked Diana, as she lightly kissed him.

"Other reason why I still love you is that you look so beautiful, princess."

"You haven't called me that for long time, Bruce..."

"I know and I know this is first time for you, Diana." said Bruce as he bend his one leg down to floor "I can't imaging to live without you in my life and that you are my light to my darkness… Diana of Themyscira, Diana Price, will you be honor to be my wife?"

Diana gasped as Bruce open the ring box, it show blue sapphire on top with diamond all around the ring.

"Diana?" asked Bruce as he notices Diana frozen, deep in thought.

'This is what I been waiting for one year. But I wasn't expecting him to propose right now! I think we are designed to be together forever.'

"Yes... YES!" sobbed Diana as she tackled down Bruce, as she kisses him fiercely.

Thud!

"Groan. Good thing I told my company to make this strong, strong enough that you and Superman can't break it easily.

"Bruce, stop talking about Clark and take me to bed because I'm… ready." whispered Diana.

"Diana? You sure, honey?" asked Bruce. "I do want this but I don't want to pressure you…"

"Yes, Bruce I'm ready." said Diana. "I was always wanted to do this with someone and it was always you, Bruce…"

Diana never finished her sentence because Bruce fully kissed her on lips and took her to bed, took his clothes off and Diana took her clothes off and went into bed. They make love first time. Both realized either never wants to be alone again. Both eventually stop after a while. Bruce was on his back with Diana's head on his chest with his hand rubbing her back. Diana purred at his rubbing.

"I love you, Mr. Wayne."

"I love you…Future Mrs. Wayne."

Both fell asleep, happy both are going marry soon and start their adventures together as married couple.

**TO BE COUNTIUNED…**

* * *

**Yay! Wonder Woman is getting marry to Batman! Is this the end... Not! One more chapter next after this!**


	16. Chapter 16- 15 years later

**A/N: I'm make this time-skip between Chapter 15 and my planning squeals and spin-off. **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**15 Years later…**

Gotham City…

"Ahh!" cried man as he is chased by mysterious person.

"Brother, he is coming up toward you." said female voice in red suit.

"I got him, good work, partner." said familiar voice in black costume.

"Thanks, Batman."

Ahh!" cried the man as he realized he fell into trap. Batman and Robin jumped from roof of shipments.

Batman was wearing the new batsuit. it have similar feature to original's suit has but more darker to blend in shadow while Robin's suit is similar to fourth robin's style wear but had similar color to third robin's red suit but instead, it have green leggings and had black cape with yellow inside it.

"What you want, Batman?" whimpered man, as he knew this Batman was meaner than before.

"I want to know why you ran away, from my sidekick after punched an elder man?" stated Batman, as he walked toward the man.

"That's man want to kill me!" cried man "he told me he was going to kill me!"

"That's lies!" roared Robin.

"Settle down, Robin!"

"Harrumph!"

"I'll repeat the question: why you ran away from Robin after punched an elder man?"

"That man was Alfred Pennyworth, retired butler of Wayne! He told me that he will kill me!"

"We know, we just need your confession and by the way, he told me the truth but what you said to me was lie again."

"What?" cried man as he got knocked out by Robin. Batman chuckled.

"DAMIAN KANE & ALEXANDRIANA MARTHA WAYNE, PLEASE RETURN TO CAVE NOW!" shouted old voice in their communication ear.

"Aww, darn it." said Robin.

"Don't worry about this, Robin." said Batman.

At Batcave…

The Bruce's cave or as known to everyone, Batcave, is huge than ever due to Bruce's family is growing upstairs. The Batcomputer has been updated every decade due it because it is full of lot of information and is rivaled by Watchtower's computer and technology of Martian's. They are many trophies and there is a memorial wall of decreased heroes. There is room that has full of Bruce's batsuit as well as Diana's suit too. In other room is full of Damian's batsuit and new addition was Alexi's robin suit. Bruce was sitting on his chair when Damian's Batmobile and Alexi's Redbird come in. He got up and walked toward end of runaway.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS WERE DOING OUT THERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" shouted Bruce. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU WERE DOING, ALEXI?"

"Father! It wasn't her fault! It was mine!" said Damian as he changed from his costume to normal clothes. "I want to take my sister for spin as my new partner!"

"THAT NOT NECESSARILY FOR YOU! YOU CAN'T FORCE HER TO GO OUT THERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

"FATHER! I WAS RAISED BY YOU TO BE YOUR ROBIN AT AGE OF 10! WHY CAN'T SHE BE MY ROBIN?"

"SHE IS 8 YEARS OLD! I DON'T WANT TO SEE HER HURT!"

"Bruce." said Diana as she got back from her job as liaison agent of JLE and JLA. "Please guys, leave us. I'll talk to him."

"Thanks, mother." said Damian as he grab and put Alexi above near his waist.

"Thanks, mommy!" said Alexi, as she hold on Damian.

Both left cave into Wayne Manor. While Bruce sit down on his chair and Diana sit on Bruce's lap. it became common for Diana to sit on Bruce's laps as both enjoy each other together in sitting position.

"Bruce. Do you think you are overreaction of your son want have our daughter as his robin?"

"Harrumph…"

Diana raised her eyebrow and kisses his cheek. Bruce relaxed and heavily sighed as he rubbing her cheek with his back of his hand.

'Oh, Bruce… I always love how you rub my cheeks as how much I love to relax you with my kiss...' thought Diana.

"Ok, I may have been hard on Damian but you have to understand that."

"I know what happen to Jason and Alex. But both weren't your fault. Damian needs Robin to relax him like Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian relax you before. I know every Batman needs Robin."

"I supposed you are right, Mrs. Wayne." lightly joked as Diana giggled.

"Oh, Bruce… I always love you as overprotective father of our children even I didn't raise them."

"Diana… You did raise one without me once and besides, they are your children as they are mine. Our children."

"I know but I don't want to remember that again."

"What happened, daddy?" asked Alexi.

"Alexi! Damn it!" shouted Damian.

"Damian!" scolded Diana.

"That's other long story." explained Bruce.

"I want to hear it!" excited Alexi.

"Perhaps, later. Right now, I want to say I'm… hungry!"

"Bruce!" cried Diana as she lightly slap Bruce's chest while Bruce, Alexi and Damian laugh.

"Alright, Damian. I'm sorry, you were right. It just… I'm afraid I would lose you like my parents and Jason once."

"You don't have to think about that. I know why you were worry about our death but we can take care of us as you continue care of us. I would need you as my "Alfred" but more important, as our dad."

"Of course, I will always be on your side and beside you are not good detective as me." chuckled Bruce.

"I know, father. But I think we have new detective right here." said Damien, as he point to Alexi, who smiles at his praise. "Remember, she broken into our secret entrance to here at age 5?"

"I remember. Remember she beat you once last year for to be my Robin once for one day?" joked Bruce.

"Hey! That was one time! One! Besides, it not fair for her to not spent one day patrol with you." yelled Damien, pouted while Alexi and Diana laughed at Damian's antic.

"Ha-ha. I'm hungry, daddy!" said Alexi as Bruce and Alexi's stomach growls.

"Look like there are two Waynes to feed now." said Diana.

"Make it four." said Bruce, as Damian and Diana's stomach growls.

"How you know that, Bruce?" said Diana.

"Mommy! You should know that! He is World's Great Detective or as Uncle Barry put to it, Smart-Ass!" joked Alexi.

"Alexandrina! You better watch that mouth, young lady!" said Bruce as Damian laughed but stop when Diana gave Damian the mother look.

"Sorry, daddy! Can I kiss it out of my way?" asked Alexi.

"You may, dear." said Bruce as Alexi jumped from Diana's lap and jumped on Bruce's lap and kiss his cheek. Diana chuckled.

"Hey, how come she gets free-pass-to-ungrounded cards but I get grounded for swearing?"

"You should know I'm daddy's favorite girl!" said Alexi, show her tongue to Damien, who just pouted.

"Hey, Damian, how Wonder Robin doing?" asked Diana.

"Mum!"

"Damian got girlfriend! Damian got girlfriend!" singed Alexi.

"Great. Now, I have to listen this for weeks."

"Live with it. I had Batman on Flash's butt when he won't leave us alone after we got married. In fact, I wonder if his mark on his back that look like Bat is gone or still there?" said Diana.

Alexi gulped while Bruce and Damian chuckled.

"Let's have brunch with Kents and Allens." said Diana, as she get up and take Damien upstairs to Wayne Manor while Bruce and Alexi stay.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why my name is Alexandrina Martha Wayne?"

"You were named after two people I knew and loved. One of them was bravest person I knew and other was my mother."

"Who was your mommy and daddy, dad?"

"Martha & Thomas Wayne."

"Was your daddy a hero like you, daddy?"

"No but he was good person than me. I work in shadow while my father was working during daytime. Both died when they were shot."

"But you are best daddy to me. I hope you won't go anywhere." said Alexi, as she hugs Bruce's chest.

"I know, Alexi. You are best daughter to me. To your mother." said Bruce as he hugs her back and kiss her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere. Again."

**THE END!**

* * *

**Sniff... Sniff... it's over for me! I'm so happy i finished this story and make it awesome story! please leave review and i'll explain about my planning spin-off and squeals next page.**


	17. Author's Note

Author's note:

I'm planning to write spin-off story of Justice League of America. Also I'm planning squeals but it will take while for me to write stories of DC heroes, especially BM/WW pairing and several pairing I love. So those will come soon near your computer or laptop or whatever you are on!

**_This is my planned squeals and spin-off:_**

**_(Spin-off) JUSTICE LEAGUE OF AMERICA!_**

**_ (Sequel) WORLD CRISIS WAR!_**

**_(Sequel) AFTERMATH OF WORLD!_**

**_(Sequel) DEATHES SHALL RISE!_**

**_(Sequel) RETURN OF HEROES!_**

**_(Spin-off) RISE AND FALL OF AQUAMAN!_**

What you think of those? Please leave a review if you want those to be available soon!

Signing off…

**The Blader.**

**P.S.: you rock! over 2,000 and around to nearly 1,000 visitor!**


End file.
